Treasures
by Angelinsydney
Summary: Spoiler, S4, "A Day in the Life." Dedicated to Penny Maywood. TOPIC WARNING: Child abuse. "The thing about abuse is you can't bury it like the dead. It's not a dead pet, or a dead loved one or a dead friend. It stays in your heart... so for as long as it keeps beating... you have to keep living with it." SRU TEAM ONE! All of them fight for justice.
1. Hello

"**Hello"**

Spike was carrying a huge load of shopping in his arms, Winnie had a bag of shopping in one hand while the other held the door open to their building. They didn't know what possessed them in this instance because they normally didn't kiss for the world to see but today they locked lips at the main entrance. The door of Apartment 1 which directly faced the main entrance opened suddenly and a boy of about five witnessed the earth shaking event. He covered his eyes with his hands, "Ewwww, get a room." Spike and Win thought it was hilarious not for what he said but because his eyes were peeking between his little fingers.

Still laughing, Spike said, "Hello." The little boy said "Hello" back and eyed them both up and down. They both felt like they were inside an X-ray machine.

"I'm Spike. This is Win. What's your name?"

The little boy who looked Euro-Asian, with soft brown hair and eyes said, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Just then they heard a woman's voice call out from inside the apartment, "Who's there?" She came out a little anxious to get her little boy back inside.

Winnie wanted to take the chance to get to know some of the neighours, "Hi, I'm Win. This is Spike. We live in apartments 7 and 8." The petite Asian woman smiled but didn't say anything; she nodded once and closed the door immediately. _That's odd._

"They must have just moved in," Spike observed.

"What made you say that?"

"I've never seen kids in this building before."

"But you're hardly ever home."

"True."

There were five apartments on the ground floor and five on the second where Spike and Win occupy two adjoining units. Although it was a smallish complex the apartments were sizeable since it was built back in the 60s when apartments were built for people. The newer ones seem to be built for one and half persons, the half being a small cat.

Spike left the shopping down on the kitchen bench and went back down to the car to fetch another load. The young family at Apartment 1 was heading out and so they bumped into each other again. The little boy, rugged up for a cold Toronto spring, greeted him. "Hi, Spike."

"Well, that's not fair, you know my name but I don't know yours," he looked down and smiled at the child. Eventually, Spike knelt down so they were eye level but careful to put a safe distance between him and the boy.

"I'm Timothy and this is my sister Hannah." Spike saw a very pretty girl of seven standing behind the little boy, dressed in thick padded coat and a pair of denim jeans. "She bites, so be careful," warned the younger one.

"I don't bite! He's lying." The girl didn't smile, clearly annoyed by her little brother. The mother stood nearby listening while she gathered their things, "Come on kids, let's go. Stop bothering the man."

"Can I help you? I'm on my way out to the car park," Spike offered.

She seemed to hesitate but with her hands full she conceded, "Sure. It's hard with kids, everything is a major production."

"What's why I only have dogs," he replied with a smile. Spike took a shoulder bag off her. It was full of kids' toys and colouring books and other bits and pieces for entertainment; and a backpack full of children's clothes. She carried a basket of food and drink. By the looks of it, it was going to be a long trip for them.

"Thank you." She said as they loaded the stuff into the back seat.

"You're welcome. Sorry, I didn't get your name." She looked at Spike. She seemed undecided whether she could trust him with her name, eventually she said, "Suzie."

Tim heard, "That's not….?" He stopped mid-sentence. His mother Suzie, if that was her name, sshhh'd him. Spike pretended not to notice. If she didn't want anyone to know her name then that's her business. He just hoped that they're ok.

Hannah looked at Spike through the window. She appeared sad but offered a smile anyway. He sensed this family was in trouble so without pausing or thinking, he opened his wallet and fished out a business card, "Suzie, this is my card. Anytime you need a friend, don't hesitate to call. I live on 7, my girlfriend Winnie stays at number 8."

She read the card. Her demeanour changed a fraction, it seemed a heap of trouble lifted from her shoulders. Suzie gave him a tiny smile and Spike wondered whether it was tears he saw forming in her eyes. She put his card in her pocket, "Kids, say thanks to Spike." Both complied.

Tim turned around to look at Spike through the rear window. But Hannah remained bowed down in her seat, all he could see was the top of her hairband. Spike hated what he was sensing but he also wasn't one to base his conclusions on emotions. Whatever was troubling them, he would find out soon enough.

He didn't know it yet but this family has been on the run from a monster but this monster didn't have a pair of horns, a tail and a pitchfork. The devil, the creep was tall, well-dressed, a community leader and very handsome by all definition. This family would need all the help they could get.

The help would come and it all started with "Hello."


	2. Starting Over

**Starting Over**

It was another week before Win and Spike saw the children again, their life being so occupied with work. They were going to take Liley and Moppet out to the park when they bumped into the kids and their mom, Suzie, who were on their way back from the shop. The family were covered in winter gear from head to toe. The temperature wasn't that cold so both Spike and Winnie were certain the trio weren't dressed up for the sake of combating the cold; there was another underlying reason however it wasn't their place to speculate.

Tim and Hannah were happy to make the dogs' acquaintance. Tim, the more talkative one of the siblings said, "We had dogs. But we had to leave them. I really miss them."

Win crouched down to talk to Tim, "And what did you call them?"

Suzie started to shift her weight, she seemed tensed and agitated. "Sorry, I hate to be rude but I have to feed the kids." She took her kids' arm in each hand and herded them inside the building quickly. "I think there's something wrong," Win whispered to no one in particular. Spike rubbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "We'll figure it out. I think Liley and Moppet may be our way in."

Through the week, they went to work at different hours so between the two of them, there was an 18 hour stretch of comings and goings. Both of them observed that the lights at Apartment 1 were never turned off. Someone who live there was truly afraid of the dark. One night, Win was coming home from a late-night shift when she heard Hannah's sobbing, concerned she knocked on the door. She tried several times before Suzie approached the door and checked her out in the peephole. "Who's there?"

"It's Winnie, may I come in?" she said softly. She was still wearing her emergency service uniform. She was sure that was the only reason Suzie opened the door to her. Once inside she was careful to remove her shoes when she saw a pile of them by the side of the door. The apartment was barely furnished, she tried not to let her face show what she was thinking,_ they're starting over._ Suzie was clearly embarrassed by their domestic situation, "I'm sorry, we haven't settled in yet." Winnie smiled, "Don't worry about it."

A quick scan of the apartment showed nothing personal. No photographs, no decorations on the wall, with the exceptions of toys that were scattered around the living room floor, and a well-worn couch, it was bare. The kitchen was not much better but at least there were plenty of healthy food, fruits, vegetables, bread, and cereal.

She followed Suzie to the kitchen. "I heard Hannah crying. How is she?" she said sincerely but careful not to overstep with her concern. Suzie didn't answer, instead she asked Winnie if she'd like tea, "Yes, please. Milk, no sugar." Win wasn't sure how long she should stay but she was determined to get to know them so she decided a cup of tea wouldn't hurt.

It was obvious to Suzie that Winnie wasn't in a hurry to leave, and being Asian, she also didn't want to offend. She opened up a little as they sipped tea. "Hannah's afraid of the dark. Thankfully, Tim can sleep through it now. It used to wake him up."

Win felt it wasn't the time to ask why. _ It would be a little too intrusive, _so she opted for a safe topic. "I hope you don't mind me asking, do you have a family here in Toronto?"

"I'm second-generation Japanese American. My family are mostly still in Hawaii." Suzie was silent again after that. Win knew she had already overstayed her welcome so she thanked her hostess for the tea, but couldn't leave it open-ended so she risked it. "Suzie, I just want to let you know that you can trust me and Spike. I'm not sure if I should say this but you have to trust someone sometime.

"Suzie, you know Spike's with the SRU, right?" Her new friend nodded, "I do."

"SRU is like the SWAT in America and I work in emergency services. This is my cell number. Anytime you need help, you just call or you just knock on our door, ok? I mean it." She looked Suzie in the eyes to make sure the other woman understood how much she meant what she just said.

"It's my day off tomorrow. If you want me to mind the kids, I'd be happy to. I'm sure they'd like to play with our dogs."

Suzie exhaled. Win could tell it was more out of exhaustion than relief, "I'm taking Hannah to the doctor at 10 tomorrow. Can you mind Tim for a couple of hours? He gets very bored and unruly at the doctor's."

"No problem, I'll be here tomorrow at 9:30." Win didn't give Suzie a hug_. It's too soon for that,_ instead she squeezed Suzie's hands to convey warmth and friendship.

Up at the apartment, Win found Spike asleep on the couch having fallen asleep watching episodes of the History Channel. She noiselessly moved about careful not to wake the man who would have to wake up again in four hours to go to work. She gazed at his sleeping form_, it's a wonder I remember what you look like with so little shared time together_. After she showered and changed to her pajamas, she was in two minds whether to curl up with Spike or leave him be._ I think I've forgotten what you smell like, too,_ she sighed. In the end, consideration won the debate and she went to bed alone. But Spike shortly got up from the couch anyway and joined her in bed, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," he said in sleep-walking fashion. He draped his arms around her and was out like a light again.

The next morning, Win came down with the canines. As far as she was aware, mother and son have not been apart since they arrived in the building complex, separation anxiety could be a very real possibility if she didn't handle this right. As it turned out, Win had nothing to worry about. Liley and Moppet handled the delicate situation with aplomb. The kids were beside themselves with excitement.

"This is Liley, she's a Canadian Eskimo and this is Moppet, a golden retriever." Hannah instantly bonded with Liley. _There's something about Liley._ "How old is she?" Hannah wanted to know, stroking the dog's head, unafraid of its size.

"We think she's 20 months old. No one really knows for sure. Spike found her with an arrow in one of her legs when she was a pup and a wonderful vet saved her life."

"Was Moppet born with three legs?" Tim asked when it was his turn. The honest answer to the question could be too traumatic for a child, so she just said, "No, but she got sick." She left it at that. She couldn't bring herself to say that some very sick people amputated Moppet's leg when she was a new born pup.

"Hannah, time to go." The little girl suddenly became sullen and unresponsive. "Hannah, please. We won't take long. I'm sure Winnie will let you play with the dogs when we get back."

"Go on Hannah," Win encouraged the little girl, "We'll be here when you get back." The seven year old gave her a sad face but followed her mom out to the car. Win turned her attention to Tim, "What would you like to do?"

"Can we go to the park?" She didn't asked Suzie if she could take Tim out so just to be on the safe side, Win said they'd do that next time. For the next two hours, Tim played with Liley and Moppet inside the apartment while Win made a home-cooked lunch in the kitchen. _It's the least I can do… for now._


	3. Small Gestures for Big Moments

A/N: To have a better understanding of Spike and Winnie's domestic situation, and for your continued enjoyment, please read Chapters 13, 14 and 15 of "Three Men, Little Alvin and a Tonka Truck," if you haven't already. I tend to write in "series format" for the sake of continuity.

**Small Gestures for Big Moments**

Win and Spike saw the door 'cracked ajar' after Win babysat Tim for a couple of hours yesterday, they were determined not to let the door slam shut again. _Strike while the iron is hot _may not be the most profound saying but it was appropriate in this case. They went on the offensive of the kindness variety. They had almost two of everything when they moved in together, not to mention Raf and his Australian girlfriend Billy making the move to be together, too. Baf as they called themselves offered to move Billy's stuff over to Suzie's when they heard of the family's plight.

On the way home after shift, Spike knocked on Apartment 1. Suzie opened the door slightly, still unwilling to let him in. He let her feel safe by stepping back and disarmed her with a well-meaning smile. "Winnie and I just moved in together, it wasn't long ago. We have two of most things. It would help us if you'd accept some of them as gifts. That's if you don't mind."

Before Suzie could say a word out, a little voice came from behind, "Would you have a little writing table for me?" Spike quickly replied, "Yes, and two little chairs to go with it." _I haven't seen a small writing table since I was three but what's a small inconvenience, I'd buy it if I have to._

Tim's head appeared between his Mom and the door, "Thank God, I'm sick on sitting on the floor." Suzie quickly grabbed his mouth and covered it; she turned red, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, he talks too much."

"Don't worry. I was like him at his age. I still talk a hundred miles per minute when I'm excited. Um, it's my Team's day off tomorrow, my friend Raf and I, we could start moving things in tomorrow if that's ok with you."

Little Tim's garbled voice came through between the cracks of his mother's fingers, still holding his mouth shut, Um, um, um," while nodding his little head vigorously. Spike looked down, amused at his little friend's antics, "Would 9am suit you?" The little head went up and down, not that he knew what 9am meant. Spike looked back to Suzie who indicated with the tiniest smile that it was ok. "Great, see you tomorrow," he ruffled Tim's hair before going up the stairs to his Apartment.

Spike stopped at Apartment 7 to check on CSIS' super computer. As an Intelligence Consultant, it was his sworn duty to help protect the country when asked although the Agency has a habit of asking as if he has a choice in the matter. They weren't fooling anyone least of all him. There was a secure email from Yoh-Lin Tee, his CSIS' handler. The guy known to all and sundry at the Barn as Spike's duplicate; but at CSIS it's the other way around, he's known at the CRIB as Yoh-Lin's alter-ego. Although their ethnicity differs, the two men had a lot in common, including each possessing very sharp minds.

The email from Yoh-Lin hit a nerve, the Master Spy was asking for his help about cracking a US-based child pornography ring that has insidiously circled its way around the globe. CSIS being the intelligence agency didn't have a domestic purview, strictly overseas mandate only. So Yoh-Lin needed someone inside Canada to coordinate between the activities of CSIS' intelligence gathering overseas and RCMP's cybercrime team domestically. Without Spike to liaise, the right hand wouldn't know what the left hand was doing and vice-versa. Spike's 'cerebral antenna' picked up a strong signal. He sent back a quick email, "I'm in."

CSIS' super computer was scrubbed and encrypted but both guys prefer to say as little as possible online. And most of it was in puzzle format, this was done as a crossword puzzle. Spike would have his turn later to make Yoh-Lin sweat.

Done, he secured his apartment. As much as he wanted to sneak up on Win, Liley and Moppet gave up his presence with their excited barking. He opened the door to his love nest and was instantly assaulted by the canines, he assaulted them back. All three rolled on the floor and knocked some things down. They've broken a few pieces now and again. So the domain now operated on a bare minimum. Anything that got broken in the carousing process didn't get replaced.

Win stepped out of the bedroom. Spike quickly got up, his right hand went to his chest on seeing his girlfriend's frizzy hair, her lithe body in his old T-shirt, he couldn't help it as his affection bubbled up to the surface. "Come here, give me a kiss." Win came over slowly, one tip-toed foot in front of the other, her hands behind her, "What's that behind you?" he asked. "Nothing," she said in a naughty kind of way.

"It's not nothing, what is it?" he asked suspiciously. "I don't think you should be coming near me," he stepped back to get away, "Stop right here." The dogs sensed something was up, so comically they backed up, too, in step with Dad.

Win kept her eyes on him, amused at his reaction, "Oh what! You can dish it but you can't eat it." She moved closer and he backed off. "I'm not in the mood," he warned, a finger pointed at her in dire warning. "Oh, I am," she said. This went on til they circled the living room and the kitchen bench. "Miss Sunshine, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood." It was so comical Win started laughing, "You're not in the mood? I'm so sorry to hear that." So Win showed him the thing she was holding behind her. It was the most itsy bitsy G-string he has ever seen in his life, _what purpose does it serve?_

Win turned to leave him, holding up the itsy bitsy G-string in her finger above her head. He gave chase, "You haven't hug me yet." Spike caught up her and hugged her from behind, turned her around and kissed her. And just like that, they forgot everything. In that moment, it was just the two of them… answering their bodies' mating call.

When the passion dissipated and their energy expended, they laid exhausted in bed, Spike turned to face her, "Miss Sunshine, Raf's coming tomorrow to help me move some of our stuff to Suzie's place. He's bringing some of theirs, too."

"Theirs?" Win asked with a twinkle in her eyes, "So they made the big leap, eh?"

"Well, they sort of just followed our very good example, thanks to me."

"I like you very much when you're humble like that," she tweaked his nose. "Are you hungry?'

"More than you know."

They got up, made supper; curled up in front of the low tech television, "That reminds me when will you move the high tech TV?"

"Never," was Spike's quick answer. "It's staying there for my boys' night outs. I fully intend to keep living my bachelor lifestyle," he teased. "Seriously, I don't know. We'll have to do one thing at a time. First, we will look after them." She knew who "them" were and she was delighted with the man of her life.

Raf arrived at 8am, with Billy, of course, and a small truckload of things. "Wakey, wakey," the baritone voice came through when Spike answered his cell phone, "Come up to Apartment 8."

Baf were greeted by the wonderful aroma of brewing coffee and by the doggie-kiddies. "Hello world!" Billy squealed as she zeroed in on the espresso machine, "I'm dying for a caffeine fix. Where's Win?"

"I'm here," a voice called out from the bedroom, "I'll be out soon."

Win came out wearing a well-used cotton plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, a pair of cotton ¾ black pants that showed the taper of her lower leg, black ballet flats and a small ribboned hair band. "You're so cute, you look Audrey Hepburn-ish. Is that a word?"

"It's not," said Raf, "But we know not to argue with you."

They had coffee and all headed down stairs. Win knocked, Suzie opened the door but Tim's head was out behind his mother before they could say a word, "Hello again. Have you got my writing table?"

"Tim, stop. Get inside, you're in the way," reprimanded Suzie.

"Suzie, can we come in?" Win asked.

"I'm so sorry, yes, please come in."

Win made the introduction. "Suzie, if it's ok with you, Billy and I would like to take the children to the park with Liley and Moppet. Get them out of your hair for little while, give you time to set up the house." The mother seemed unable to decide, so the children made the decision for her, "Mom, please." They pleaded.

"Ok, I'll get you dressed. " The kids came out dressed for the winter Olympics, covered from head to toe. It spoke volume but they both knew to keep their thoughts to themselves. "Don't remove your hats, ok. And keep your sunglasses on." She handed the kids to Win, and quietly gave her thanks.

Win and Billy. Liley and Moppet. Hannah and Tim. They looked cute walking to the park together. Thirty minutes after they sat off, Suzie called Win to inquire about the kids. "They're ok, they're having so much fun." Winnie expected Suzie would be calling at least every half hour, _she's so anxious when the kids are out of her sight_. But the second call didn't come for another 45 minutes, _An improvement? Or maybe she's busy making a home for them._

When Suzie phoned again, Win asked permission to take the kids to lunch. She said "ok" after Win told her of a kids friendly café nearby. "Would you like anything from the shop?" Win asked in closing. "No," she said, "You've already done enough for us."

They were baby steps. A little bit at a time. First, the door opened. Then they were allowed in. Now, they were able to take the children out for a walk in the park_. Small gestures equal big moments._

Another hour and they were home. The kids were delighted to see their home transformed, Tim's eyes grew round, "Wow. My writing table! Mom, can I have some papers and crayons, please."

"I have a lot of those I'm not using anymore," said Billy, "If you can wait till tomorrow Raf and I can come back with them." Tim nodded excitedly, "Yes, I can wait."

The papers and the crayons…. They would reveal a lot. Healing, trusting again would sprout out of the little things and the small gestures.

_**The journey would take them all, and they're ALL in it together. **_


	4. Cry of the Heart

**Cry of the Heart**

The following day, Billy went to Apartment 1 as promised to bring her redundant art supplies. Suzie was gracious; she readily opened the door to the friendly Aussie and made her feel welcome. The children were delighted to see what she brought for them. Billy sat down with them around the kiddie writing table as they emptied out the box.

"Japanese tea?" she heard Suzie offer as the mother of two pottered in the kitchen.

"That would be lovely." Billy replied and turned her attention again to the kids. "The crayons are for you," she handed the box to Tim. "Hannah, these colouring pencils, art pads, a set of oil paints and brushes are for you. And best of all, a couple of beginner's art books for kids."

Tim looked at the pile of stuff given to his sister, "Do I get an art pad, too?"

"Better than that," Billy said with a smile, "you get a bunch of colouring books." Tim went bananas, "Mom, look colouring books. Wow. Would you do one with me, Billy?" The young Aussie indulged the child, "You do that page, and I'll do this page. There's a prize for doing a good job."

"What's the prize?"

Billy pretended to think very hard. She looked at the ceiling, scratched her head and then pouted, "I can't think of a good prize, can you?"

"I know, the best colourer," Billy smiled at the made-up word, "gets to have a tub of ice cream."

"A tub! I don't think so. What about a cone?"

"A cone will do. Can I have five cones?" Billy laughed. _This boy will one day own the universe with his natural negotiator style haggling._

Suzie watched from the kitchen, happy that the kids were slowly starting to feel better. It helped that their apartment now felt and looked like a proper home. She was aware that it gave the kids a sense of security. It's the simple things really, even the picture of a teddy bear hanging on the living room wall has brightened their spirit.

"Billy, your tea's ready." Suzie called out from the kitchen.

"Coming," Billy excused herself but made sure Tim knew she was coming back to do her bit.

"Thank you," Billy sipped from her tea cup, "Wow, this is nice. Jasmine tea?"

Suzie nodded, "Yes, from the Asian market around the corner. Billy, thank you... so much. "

"Hey, don't mention it. It's a small thing and besides I wasn't using them anymore," Billy paused, "How are you?" The sincerity in Billy's voice was palpable. Suzie's eyes brimmed with tears, "Coping… as best as I can." Billy waited for her to continue, "Yesterday was the first night they both slept through the night. I think it's because they felt secure that there are people who cares for them."

They were quiet for a while. Billy's eyes gaze fell on Hannah who was very quiet in a corner with her art pad and pencils. Her back was against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her, the art pad on her lap. She was absent-mindedly doodling. Her small hand went around and around and around the pad. She was totally lost in it.

Billy looked at Suzie's hands. They were dainty hands; she was clasping and unclasping them. Tentatively, Billy reached out to touch Suzie's arm, "You know we're always gonna be here, right? This is not a one-off." Suzie remained downcast so Billy squeezed her hands this time, "Suzie, this is not a one-off," she repeated.

Suzie sniffled. "I know, thank you Billy." The mother shifted her sight to her children. Tim has discarded one colouring book for another. He couldn't stay with one thing for too long like most normal five year olds. Hannah was still doodling. She noticed, and she was aware that Billy noticed it too, that Hannah was doing her circles harder and harder on the art pad. The circles were getting darker and more pressed on the page. Billy observed, _the art pad is taking the punishment._

Billy didn't feel it was her place to say anything, not yet, so instead she finished her cup of tea. Her cup drained, she sat it down, "When you're ready Suzie, we're all here to listen and to share your burden." Suzie nodded again, tears now falling freely down her cheeks, "Thanks Billy. When I'm ready….".

There wasn't anything left to say so Billy hugged her, "It's good to find someone my size." They both smiled. "Yeah, finally I don't have to look up…" added Suzie, the two women being shades under five feet.

Tim has had enough of waiting, "Billy, are you finished with your tea?"

"I am. What have you done? Show me?" Tim showed off his masterpieces, and Billy oh'd and ah'd, "Well, young man, I'm afraid I can't beat you. You're the winner."

"Do I get the ice cream cone now?"

"Well, we better ask your Mom. Suzie?"

"Next time, Tim. I'm sure Billy has other things to do today. Right, Billy?"

"Yup, I've got to pick up Raf shortly."

Tim tilted his head at Billy, "Is Raf your boyfriend?"

The young Aussie laughed at the boy who didn't miss a thing, "Yup, he is. What do you think of him?" The little boy had his opinion and wasn't afraid to voice it, "I think he's a good guy. I like his voice a lot, he talks like this, 'Hello Tim, you're a good boy,'" trying his best to speak in baritone, the women laughed their heads off. "You're a comedian, Tim."

Billy got up. Suzie showed her out, "Thanks again."

"Please don't mention it, ok." She fished out her business card and gave it to Suzie, "And here's Raf's too. He said call him anytime. We're all here for you."

Five days passed since the kids received their art supplies. Billy and Winnie both received a text message from Suzie asking for help. Both messaged back to say they're coming around after work, at about 8:30 pm. Winnie did one better since she's hooked up to a headset, she phoned, "Hi Suzie. It's Win. Are you sure it can wait till late?". They spoke for a couple of minutes and Suzie reassured her 8:30 was fine, "The kids would be in bed. We can talk without being interrupted."

"Alright, see you soon."

Billy and Winnie arrived at the apartment at the same time. The door opened before they could knock, Suzie was obviously anxiously waiting for them, "Come in." They headed straight to the kitchen, Suzie offered, "Would you like dinner? You both must be hungry."

Billy stopped Suzie fussing, "Don't worry about dinner, I could use some of that Jasmine tea though."

"Me, too."

They waited for the water to boil and for tea to be served. As they sat around the kitchen bench, Suzie got up to get the art pad and opened it to a page. No one said a word. They stared at the picture, finally Billy spoke, "Is that…?" She couldn't continue. Winnie covered her mouth with her hand and the three of them cried.

The silence was broken only when Suzie wailed. It was a gut-wrenching, soul-destroying sound. It could only have come out of a mother's broken heart. Billy pulled her into a tight embrace and Winnie dialled Spike's number_. This has got to be stopped._


	5. Binding the Wound

**Tissue Alert!**

**Binding the Wound**

Billy consoled Suzie. She sat the young mother down onto the couch, now doubled over in grief and brokenness. Like a dam that has burst its banks, her tears flowed. Having held off the emotional storm, they now threatened to destroy everything in its path. Suzie was drowning in her sorrow. It wasn't often that Billy was ever rendered speechless. This was one of those rare moments.

Winnie's voice quivered as Spike answered the call, "Michaelangelo," The voice alarmed him but more particularly because she called him by his full name. She only ever did this when she's distress. "What's wrong Miss sunshine?" Win watched Suzie as she was wracked with heaving sobs and she suddenly felt helpless, "Please come home, we're at Suzie's, please come quick."

"What's wrong?"

"No, not on the phone, just come."

"Raf's with me. Is Billy with you?"

"She is."

"We're coming." Spike and Raf were at the Goose on a rare boys' night out; borne out of a friendship that has deepened over a period of time. "Raf, let's go." They left without exchanging a word. The trip home was done in deafening silence, they both had a feeling but the thoughts weren't the sort anyone was willing to even contemplate, let alone, want to discuss in the open.

When they got to the car park, Spike realised that whatever he was about to find out, he wasn't equipped to handle. He has seen many horrible things but from a distance; or from inside the Command truck; not up close and personal, not in an "in your face" sort of way. As often the case, when he was tensed or doubtful over his capacity to help, he tucked his hands inside his pockets.

Raf got off the passenger side and audibly exhaled, trying to get a grip of himself. Dark feelings were coming to him in waves. Memories he didn't want to remember, he kept telling himself, _Raf, you're getting ahead of yourself. Get a grip, man._

They locked eyes and both squared their shoulders and decided it's now or never. They walked towards the apartment and heard Suzie's sobbing outside the window. They both wondered how the kids were. Surprisingly, the kids stayed asleep. They must both be at REM or deep sleep at the moment, but soon both children will transition to lighter sleep so they knew they had to act quickly.

Win opened the door as soon as she heard the shuffle of footsteps outside. With Spike and Raf's appearance, Suzie tried her best to calm down, it was evident by her hiccupping sobs. No one spoke momentarily until Winnie asked Suzie if she wanted anything to drink, "tea," she said.

Win went to the kitchen, Spike followed. He glanced down on the bench and saw the drawing, the child's art work that triggered the avalanche of tears and grief. His countenance changed in an instant. His facial muscles tensed and his face looked grim as only bad news could do. Raf was sensitive to the change and approached quietly. He, too, looked at the drawing and at that instance, he lost it.

Raf started to audibly hyperventilate which surprised Suzie. It confused her until Billy gripped her hands, tears streaming down her face, Suzie understood, "Oh my God." Suzie doubled over again in sob. Raf went out to gather himself. Winnie prodded Billy, "Go. Be with him."

Billy found Raf on the sidewalk, dry retching. She has never seen this young man lost his grip, he was always so together. Seeing him so broken was just too much. She wisely didn't do or say anything, she left him to crumple himself on the ground, retching and rocking himself. He was wrestling with his demons and trying to exorcise some very deep-seated ugly memories of abuse. When he quietened down, Billy put her arms around him and hugged him from behind_. What else can I do? _ At the point when Raf was all cried out, Billy whispered in his ears, "I will always love you. That's just the way it will always be."

Inside the apartment, Win sat down next to Suzie. Spike pulled a chair over from the dining room, his eyes were not on the women but on the bedroom door, praying that the kids won't wake up, _not till the morning._

Another thirty minutes passed before Billy and Raf returned. Raf tried to apologise but Spike placed a hand on his shoulder to indicate an apology wasn't necessary. They all sat around Suzie, waiting for her to open up, _when she's ready._

Suzie got up, went to a cupboard and came back with a laptop. She held it on her lap. She looked at her Raf and begun her story.

"Six months ago, we left my husband. We've been on the run since. He's a City Mayor and the only son of a local political family. My in-laws are very powerful in Washington, D.C.". They stayed still, afraid to interrupt the young mother. Suzie stared at the teddy bear on the wall, a symbol of normality to her, whatever normal was right now.

"I don't know where to begin…," Billy rubbed her back slowly to help her calm down.

"He was very controlling. He dictated what I can wear, who I can see, what I can eat. In the end, I was left very isolated. I wasn't allowed to talk to my family. He'd get very upset if any of them came to visit or stayed with us. He had a way of punishing me without even lifting a finger.

"I was a nurse before we got married. When the children came I stopped working. Around the time Hannah turned five, he insisted I go back to work. He insisted I work the night shift, he argued that since he worked during the day, one of us has to be there during the day. I couldn't have suspected that he was abusing Hannah. I couldn't have even imagined it. I don't know why I was so stupid. How could I be so stupid?

"One day, Hannah came to me complaining about hurting… and she was crying and screaming every time she had to go to the toilet." At this point of the story, Suzie stopped completely, unable to breathe.

"I tried to stay strong. We had nowhere to go in D.C. and he controlled the finances. Everything we own, everything...the house, the car, the bank account, the children's trust funds... they're all in his name. I was like a dummy wife. So trying to escape took a lot of planning. If I called the police I could lose the kids, his family has a lot of clout.

"He was invited to attend a political rally and was going to be away for three days. I made myself and the children very sick the night before so we didn't have to go with him. As soon as he left, we took off. I knew where he kept some of our money and I stole it, that's how we got here.

"The only thing I took of his was his laptop. It's password protected so I couldn't get the evidence I need. I know there's something in here that can save us."

When she finished her story, Spike asked if he could have a crack at the laptop. Suzie gave it to Spike not knowing he was a computer hacker. "I'd like to take the drawing too we could use it as evidence later." Suzie nodded, relieved that she wouldn't have to see it again.

Raf knelt down in front of Suzie, gathered her hands in his, "Suzie, you're not stupid. And you're not to blame. It took a lot of courage to do what you did and you did it all alone. We will get through this together." The two of them hugged, Suzie's tears drenching his shirt.

As they all headed out, Win turned around again, "Suzie, we only live upstairs, please get us if you need anything." She nodded, "I would."

Spike and Win went up arm in arm, "Win, you go ahead I'll be in shortly. I just need to put this in a safe place." But as soon as he reached his office, Spike turned on the laptop, it would be a long, long night but he didn't care. He opened the art paper. He looked at Hannah's accurate rendering of a man's erect penis as if he needed to find more motivation to find the animal who hurt his own child, instead, he had to run to the toilet to vomit.


	6. Mosaic

We live in hope because it anchors our faith. This chapter is dedicated to all who have experienced pain, whatever it may be. May you always know that there's someone standing with you…

**Mosaic**

Billy drove in silence, Raf sat next to her in the passenger seat struggling to breathe. Every now and again, in a set rhythm, he expelled de-oxygenated air from his lungs and leaned his head forward on the dashboard. Billy made a decision to detour to a favourite look-out spot, she decided now wasn't the time to be heading home. She would sit this out with him however long it took.

When she stopped the car, they were facing a view of Toronto's twinkling lights. The moon and the stars were out hanging like diamonds on a black background. There was no one about. It was the dead of the night. Raf got out of the car, and walked towards the edge of the look-out. She wasn't sure what to do, may be this was a mistake after all. Maybe she should have driven him home not taken him to the edge of the world. Raf stood on the edge of the look-out for what felt like the longest time, but Billy decided to trust him. He would do what he needed to do and then he would move on. They would move on even if it was a rocky road ahead.

She joined Raf when he squatted down on the rocks. He sensed her coming. He turned around and motioned for her to join him. She sat down behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek rested on his back. The warmth made the evening cold bearable; and hearing the beats of his heart reassured her that he was going to be ok.

His baritone voice hit the still air, "It's not always like this you know. Most of the time, it doesn't even matter, I live my life without thinking about it. But the thing about it is that I could never tell what would trigger it. It could be a bottle of Vaseline on the shelf. It could be the smell of damp. It could be a tune. And, I could never tell how it would hit me." Billy nodded. Raf felt the bobbing up and down of her head on his back.

"The thing about abuse is you can't bury it like the dead. It's not a dead pet, or a dead loved one or a dead friend. It stays in your heart... so for as long as it keeps beating... you have to keep living with it." They were quiet for a long time. She could only contemplate in her mind what that must be like although she has lived with a measure of pain in her life, with childhood memories of bullying, she still couldn't even begin to know what it was like to live in Raf's place. Oh, she knew about triggers and how it would just come and hit you in the solar plexus when you least expected it. And, how you just had to be constantly aware and be asking yourself, _Where did that thought come from?_

They both felt the cold bite into their bones, that's when they figured they've been out there for a long time. "Let's go." Raf made a move to get up, they headed back to the car. Billy grabbed a blanket from the boot; they climbed into the back seat and snuggle-cuddled to keep warm.

"You know what keeps me going? Being reunited with my Dad." Raf struggled to continue but he didn't need to. Billy knew the full story and has met Mr. Rousseau Sr. Father and son looked alike though Raf was a couple of inches taller. The older man was well spoken, and funny and witty. If Billy's opinion mattered in the least, the senior wouldn't be in prison, instead she would have a statue of him put on permanent display in a public square. _He deserved a medal for offing the world of a scumbag. He didn't belong in prison._ His love for Raf compelled him to do the unthinkable, in a moment of unbridled rage and blind fury. Father and son knew better though, no one should be able to get away with taking the law unto their own hands. They could only now look forward to the day when freedom would come to all of them.

Billy turned to face Raf, "One beautiful woman once told me that when you break a vase, you can't pick up the pieces and glue them back together and recreate it. It just doesn't work that way. But you can pick up the broken pieces and make a beautiful mosaic out of it. You can create something truly beautiful with the broken pieces and it doesn't matter how many pieces there were."

Billy paused momentarily, willing Raf to absorb it, "That's what we need to create."

"We need to bring our broken pieces together and create something beautiful. A mosaic of life that people can admire. Together, we can make something they can look at and find inspiration from; that would give other's hope that they, too, can make something beautiful out of their brokenness."

Raf kissed her hands and flooded it with tears. It's not over yet. **They still had a mosaic to create together, one sparkling broken piece at a time.**


	7. It Takes a Village to Raise a Child

_Paul first appeared as an original character in the multi-chapter story "Weapons of Mass Destruction." He reappeared as a member of **Geeks United** in "A Pleasant Surprise." _

**It Takes a Village to Raise a Child**

Everyone did what they did best.

Suzie looked after the kids the best she could under pressing circumstances. It was difficult financially with funds running low after six months on the run and no income. It was a constant worry. It didn't go unnoticed, however.

Billy and Raf became constant visitors, bringing necessary supplies and comfort. In return, Suzie made sure that the couple shared their delicious Asian meals. "It would be rude to decline an offer of a meal," she'd insist.

Most importantly, Baf invested time and affection on the kids. Raf and Tim bonded like glue. They bonded over all things young – cartoons, funny songs, silly dances and books. It was to Raf's surprise that Tim could read but then so could he when he was five.

Billy and Hannah developed a tutor-pupil relationship. They both like painting and drawing. In the beginning Hannah's drawings were dark and scratchy. But over time, her natural inclination towards still life came to the fore. Billy liked to draw faces. She found inspiration in Hannah's innocent face. One day, that portrait would become one of Hannah's treasures.

Suzie also noticed that her car didn't need refilling, she had a suspicion that Win and Spike were topping up her car with petrol. When the kids suggested to her that they should look after Liley and Moppet, she didn't hesitate to ask the couple.

"Why not?" said Win.

"We'd like that," said Spike. The free dog-sitting service saved Win and Spike the frequent trips to the Camden's residence and in return the dogs provided comfort and a sense of protection to Suzie and the kids.

But what the family needed was much, much more than friendship, nutrition, shelter and clothing. They needed security; to be able to live normally, not to have to look over their shoulders all the time. The kids needed to go to school and be among friends their own age. The only way to make this possible was to jail the monster.

Spike was able to hack the laptop. In there was a folder with over a hundred innocent looking images but the file size of each photo indicated there was more to it than what was visible to the naked eye. He knew it would require more than computing talent to uncover the embedded images. He would need the best and most sophisticated computing hardware, one better than what he has. He took the laptop to the RCMP Cybercrime Unit and caught up with Paul, a member of Geeks United, now the Top Gun at the Unit. His liaison role has become a whole lot easier with Paul in-situ.

A week later he was ready to update Suzie, "Suz, what's the best time to catch up?"

"The kids will be in bed in around eight."

"Great. Can I send Win down to look after the kids? I need to show you something, here at Apartment 7."

"Ok. Thanks."

"See you in at eight."

Spike called Paul, if there was any information trafficking to be track, Paul was the go-to guy. "Paul, buddy, come over to my place. Nope, now. Buddy, this can't wait." Paul, information guru par excellence, arrived at Apartment 7 in 30 minutes with a bag of fast food, the smell of grease instantly assaulted Spike's olfactory nerve endings, "Buddy! What's that?"

"Hey, don't complain. This is the best I can get in 30 minutes. Want some?"

Spike's Italian nose was offended, "No. I made dinner. You're welcome to join us." The SRU Techie grabbed Paul's doggie bag and tossed it in the bin. He opened the oven and brought out the freshly baked lasagne, opened the fridge to get the salad out and the wine. "Grab a plate. Help yourself. You can pay me later." Paul just smirked, "If there's anyone paying, it's you. My hourly rate is CAN$150.00. By the way, when do I meet Winnie?"

Spike pulled his phone out, raised a finger to Paul to indicate _a minute_, "Miss Sunshine, Paul's here. Ok, see you soon." He pocketed his phone and grabbed a handful of salad, "Haven't you met Win?"

"Not that I recall. And please don't use your hands. I'm allergic to germs." They both laughed just as Win walked in. "Wow, pretty woman," Paul complimented. He looked at Spike, "I can kiss her, right?"

"A peck on the cheek or you're dead meat." Win laughed, offered her cheek to Paul, "Hello," she said. "Don't worry about him," she glanced at Spike, "He doesn't bite."

Spike pulled his girlfriend to his side, "Let's eat, I'm hungry." They tucked into the salad and the lasagne. The men talked about some of the things that kept them busy during the week. Certain things they couldn't discuss because Win didn't have CSIS security clearance. After dinner, Win took Spike aside, out of Paul's hearing, "Michaelangelo, tell Yoh-Lin if he wants to keep the peace, he has to clear me for duties, too. I'm sick of being treated like mushroom."

"Mushroom?"

"Yeah, mushroom. Kept in the dark and fed manure." The imagery made Spike smile. It earned his behind a tiny, painful pinch. "Ow! Ok, I'll tell him, Miss Mushroom." It made sense. He agreed internally that Win should be cleared by CSIS. It meant that they could work together in some capacity or at the very least he wouldn't have to be too secretive around her.

"Good," Win flashed him a smile. She finished up at Spike's kitchen when the men retired to the office. When the washing up was done, she said her good-byes to the men and went down to Suzie's with a book from Spike's library, an interesting choice, Mark Twain's classic, "Adventures of Huckleberry Finn."

The door opened before she could knock, "The kids are sleeping now. I baked some brownies, please help yourself." Win thanked her and gave her a hug, "They're waiting for you."

"They?" Win had let the cat out of the bag but she decided it's probably best that Suzie knew beforehand. "Spike and a very good friend, his name is Paul. He's with RCMP Cybercrime Unit. Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Suzie didn't know what to expect. But she knew Spike had made progress or he wouldn't be asking her to come to a meeting. Spike was waiting for her at the hallway, "Hi, come in."

They stepped inside Apartment 7. Suzie was shocked to see how sterile it seemed to look. "No one lives here anymore," Spike offered. "I've moved in with Win." Oh, now it made sense. Win and Spike were neighbours. Well, sort of. Spike didn't care to elaborate.

"The office's in here," he led the way, and, "There's someone I want you to meet."

Suzie tailed him. Paul looked like he was bitten by a snake. He stood immobile, visibly attracted to the young petite Asian woman. And why wouldn't he not? She has a very pretty face and jet black hair that went all the way down her waist. She didn't look a day older than 25 but Paul was sure she'd be much older, unless of course she had Hannah at 18. Paul's brain busily calculated the small details.

Suzie felt the attraction and it embarrassed her. Spike groaned inwardly_, not now buddy, now's not the time._ He felt a surge of panic_, I loath to add any more complication to this saga. _But Spike had nothing to fear, Paul was all professional, "Hi, I'm Paul. I'm here to help."

Spike did most of the explaining, starting with who Paul was and where he fitted in. "The laptop was a big help. The images were stored in this folder here," Spike turned to the laptop to show Suzie what he was referring to.

"In this folder were photos of American sceneries, mountains, streams, houses but embedded in the photographs were some very bad pictures." Spike paused.

Paul it picked up from there, "I think you have an idea what the photos are about. What you have are concrete evidence that your husband, ex-husband, was a pedophile. It's not necessary for you to see the images, unless you want to." Suzie nodded but remained stoic.

Paul continued, "There were a number of kids involved. I printed out some of them. I selected those that didn't appear too lewd. You don' have to look at them, the choice is yours. I can just as easily destroy them."

Suzie gave them a thin, determined smile, "I want to see them. I may be able to identify some of the kids, their parents need to know." Paul handed her the envelope, her hands shook, before she could open it, Spike asked if she'd prefer to have another female in the room, she nodded. Win was baby-sitting Hannah and Tim. He knew from Raf that Billy was away on a tactical course, so Spike called Jules Callaghan, the resident angel of SRU Team One.


	8. Angel in Disguise

_This chapter features the lights and shades of life. It's not my intention to write anything too intense to the point of hopelessness. My prayer is that you would find something in this chapter to lighten your load._

**Angel in Disguise**

After a hard day of patrolling and completing her annual psych assessment, Jules was relaxing in the privacy of her bedroom. She has recently gone back to her musical roots; singing and strumming her guitar whenever time permitted. Her form of relaxation used to be home renovation but since her home has been restored to within an inch of its life, there was nothing left to scrub, prime, paint, drill or even attach a hook on to.

Her cell phone rang loudly, well loudly would be understatement. The ringing could be heard down the street corner and her house was three away from it. She picked it up quickly before Sam came rushing up the stairs to check on what he mistook for a smoke alarm. She answered with a raised eyebrow when she saw the name of her caller, "What's up, Spike?" She followed this by mouthing, "Sorry" to Sam coupled with a sweet smile.

"Jules, can you come over?"

"Why?"

"Can't explain on the phone... it's very important."

"This is not some kind of joke, is it?"

Spike sounded deadly serious, "Jules, no, it's not. If you can come, I'd be very grateful."

"I'll just change. I'll be right there in 20." She changed into a pair of denim, a plain white V-necked T-shirt, and a parka. On the way out, she put on her laced up boots and wound a scarf around her neck and she was ready to go.

"Hey, hold on. Where you goin? You're abandoning me! Just like that!" pouted Sam, her handsome blond boyfriend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm going to Spike's. Important matter he said."

"Sure that's not a prank?"

Jules laughed. _Poor Spike. How did he manage to get that reputation?_ It wasn't often Spike played a prank on anyone, albeit she has to concede that every time he did so, the occasion tended to be memorable. "I'm sure," she moved to kiss Sam on the lips but Sam was quicker, he grabbed her waist and lifted her. "I think the bedroom beckons."

"Sam, it's very tempting but Spike needs help. Wanna come?"

"Ok, I'm coming. I want to deck him for taking you away tonight."

Sam drove so Jules enjoyed the drive over listening to Jazz. It's been a long time since her spirit has been touched by music. The awakening surprised her. It brought life to her in such a forceful way. "We're here," Sam's voice broke her reverie. They were surprised to find Spike waiting outside the building's entrance, funnily Sam and Jules had exactly the same thought, _Winnie booted him out to the street. Good on you, Winnie, _thought Jules._ Poor thing, _thought Sam.

Jules talked as she walked towards Spike, "If you think for one minute that I'm going to adopt you, you're mistaken."

"No room in the Inn," said Sam.

The Italian frowned and pretended to feel abandoned, "And here I was thinking what beautiful friends I have." He greeted Jules with a warm hug, Sam he deliberately ignored, "Seriously, I just need to give you a heads up before you go up to my apartment." He led them to Apartment 1. Win was there to welcome them with a hug and prepared tea for four. The couple didn't know Suzie and the kids from a bar of soap so Spike gave them the details and told them the unfettered truth. They sat silently absorbing the details. They had questions but saved them till Spike finished his narrative.

"Basically all she needs tonight is morale support." The SRU Techie nodded. Jules clasped her hands then blew air into them, her way of psyching herself up, "Ok, let's go." Winnie noticed Sam has gone very quiet, "Samtastic, you're welcome to stay here or…?" Sam didn't let her finish, "It's ok, Winnie. I'll go with them."

They went up, found Paul and Suzie in sombre conversation in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Spike introduced everyone. Jules made an effort to put Suzie at ease with her candour, "Thank God we can see eye to eye." _This must be so hard for her. I'm such a complete stranger. _The Asian woman rewarded her with a reserved smile. "Would you like Spike or Paul to join us?" Jules inquired. Suzie said she'd be more comfortable with just another female in the room.

"Ok. The guys will wait here. They won't leave us." The trio nodded, happy to offer morale support without having to dodge emotional bullets. But as soon as Suzie and Jules went in the office, Spike asked Paul and Sam if they didn't mind him leaving to keep Winnie company, "She's by herself. You know, in case, the kids wake up."

The guys smirked at the proffered excuse. "No hanky panky, remember the kids might wake up," teased Paul. Spike bid them good-night and run downstairs two at a time. At last, a chance to be with her girlfriend. Win was surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?" Spike pulled her close for a hug, "They don't need me there. I'm redundant." The young woman didn't return the enthusiasm, "The kids might wake up."

"Do you want to watch TV instead?" he asked.

"No, I'm re-reading a book," and showed him his copy of Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, "Would you like me to read it to you?" Spike nodded vigorously with a silly grin on his face. She sat down and Spike took advantage, he laid his head on her lap like a kid. "I'm part way Chapter 1, I keep getting interrupted." Then she began…

After 15 minutes of reading aloud, Spike's eyes closed. Win thought she might be able to stop reading now but just to be sure he's asleep she changed Miss Watson's name to Miss Waterloo. "

"_Her sister, Miss Waterloo….."_

Spike's eyes opened. "She's not Miss Waterloo. She's Miss Watson. Read it again."

_"Her sister, Miss Waterloo, a tolerable slim old maid, with goggles on, had just come to live with her, and took a set at me now with a spelling-book. She worked me middling hard for about an hour, and then the widow made her ease up. I couldn't stood it much longer. Then for an hour it was deadly dull, and I was fidget. Miss Waterloo would say, Don't put your feet up there, Huckleberry;" and "Don't scrunch up like that, Huckleberry—set up straight;" and pretty soon she would say, "Don't gap and stretch like that, Huckleberry—why don't you try to behave?" Then she told me all about the bad place, and I said I wished I was there. She got mad then, but I didn't mean no harm. All I wanted was to go somewheres; all I wanted was a change, I warn't particular. She said it was wicked to say what I said; said she wouldn't say it for the whole world; she was going to live so as to go to the good place. Well, I couldn't see no advantage in going where she was going, so I made up my mind I wouldn't try for it. But I never said so, because it would only make trouble, and wouldn't do no good."_

By the time she got to the end of the paragraph, Spike was without a doubt asleep but now she's trapped under his head, she wouldn't be able to move without waking him up again. _Oh dear._

While it was blissful downstairs with the two kids asleep and a big kid, too, it wasn't the case at apartment 7. Jules and Suzie had 50 photos to sort through. Suzie told Jules in tears that Paul only printed photos he considered not too lewd. "If these aren't too lewd, I'd hate to think what the others must be like."

Suzie was nearing full meltdown by the time they got around to the 10th photo. She had recognised two of the kids, her nieces, the daughters of her husband's younger brother. She held the photographs close to her heart and wailed. Jules' cried with her. Paul and Sam paced in the living room, helpless and in total despair. Paul sat down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He has seen some of the photos and it disturbed him. Absolutely disturbed him.

Jules came out of the office to get a glass of water for Suzie and herself. Sam met her and gave her a hug. The affectionate move prompted a well of emotion to be released. It surprised her how fraught her felt of anger and desperation. She returned the hug and tried to draw courage from Sam. "Are you ok? Can you go on?" he asked. She nodded.

Paul stood up, "Is she ok?" Jules nodded, "She's a brave woman. She's hanging in there." When Jules re-entered the room, she found Suzie writing the names of the kids on the back of the pictures. And as much information about the children she could remember or even how old they may have been when the photos were taken. _Good girl._

Three hours passed, there were more pictures to go through, Jules asked Suzie to have a break. They both need to regroup emotionally or suffer a complete breakdown. About this time Spike woke up from his nap. He opened his eyes, realised that he has lain on Win's lap so his poor girlfriend had no choice but to sleep sitting up, her head lolling to one side_. Poor thing, she'll have a terrible neck ache tomorrow._ He got up, which also woke up Winnie. "Sorry, Miss Sunshine, you should have woken me up."

"It's ok, you were tired. Do you want to go back to our Apartment?"

"No, I'd go see Paul and Sam."

Spike went up with a tray of brownies Suzie had baked earlier, the least he could do. It would be a very long night, he can't even remember if they were scheduled to be on duty today. It's already two in the morning. "I can't remember, are we on shift today?" he asked Sam. "Yeah we are, 9am start. We should stop now and start again after shift."

They waited for Jules to come out again and told her what they thought they ought to do, "Let me ask her what she wants to do, I'll be right back."

The women came out, Jules announced, "We will continue after shift today." Suzie thanked them with a handshake and reserved her warmest hug for Jules.

Paul didn't have the work as it was his rostered day-off, he offered to stay as morale support for Suzie and the kids. "You can stay here," Spike offered and prepared the bed for Paul. "See you in the morning."

They went all went down, except for Paul. Sam and Jules didn't hang around, they both need their "beauty sleep," said Sam. It brought a smile on Suzie's lips. Win went up with spike to Apartment 8.

One day from hell has come to pass, she survived it, Suzie mentally patted herself on the back. That alone was a comfort to her. The journey has been made less perilous surrounded by friends.

On the drive home, Jules sat impassive on the passenger seat, Sam was concerned, "Jules, talk to me." The young woman exhaled, she said seriously, grimly, "Sam, today I saw the devil."

But no matter, Jules was an angel in disguise. She's not an angel in the mold of Archangel Gabriel, the Bearer of Good news. She's an angel in the league of Archangel Michael,_ the Demon slayer._ Jules expelled a deep breath, she mentally sniped at Mr Kenneth Carmody. Handsome, tall, Yale-educated lawyer, businessman, civic leader, City Mayor, father of two. _Give me an excuse you miserable piece of shit_. Lucky for him, he's out of her reach. And if he knew what was good for him, he'd stay put and not dare cross the border into Canada.


	9. Because We're Family

**Because We're Family**

Sam and Jules came to Apartment 1 after shift, Raf and billy came too. Win and Spike went home briefly to Apartment 8 to change. Paul didn't leave. He'd been at Spike's office uncovering more incriminating information from the laptop. "Kenneth, whoever you are, your days are numbered," he muttered to himself.

Suzie loved cooking for a huge gathering and she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. It was what she did best in her previous life as a politician's wife. Then she was expected to host big parties for political supporters but now she's hosting dinner just because they're a family. Billy, Jules and Win took the children and the dogs to the park to get them off Suzie's hair while she prepared dinner.

Refreshed, Spike went up to Apartment 7 to check on Paul's progress with Kenneth's laptop. There were items in it that still needed scrutiny. Paul messaged him at work to say he'd found a hidden compartment within the hard drive. Upon arriving at 7, the SRU Techie first grabbed two long-stem glasses and a bottle of wine from his kitchen, imbibing Italian white wine was a good way to unwind, "Paulo, what have you got to show me?"

Paul's eyes brightened at the sight of wine, they clicked glasses, "Buddy, look at this. I have to say this is a high spec hardware, man. What's the bet that this guy isn't your average pedophile? What's if he one of the distributors?" He paused to let Spike think about that for a minute, it didn't take a minute. The penny dropped quickly. "You're thinking he's one of the main players. I think we need to get in touch with Yoh-Lin. You may have cracked something."

Spike was wild about the discovery and was talking a hundred miles per minute, Paul stopped him, "Spike, just call Yoh-Lin, ok." SRU Techie smiled stupidly, "Ok, calling Yoh-Lin." The other geek shook his head wondering how someone so smart could be so daft, ignoring the fact that his own staff at RCMP Cybercrime Unit thought exactly the same of him. Oh well, they all have their moments.

Raf and Sam went shopping to top up the family supplies and arrived home with a lot of treats, comfort food mainly crisps, chocolates, cakes and soda. When the children returned home, they thought Christmas arrived early. Tim was excited particularly to have Pringles in the cupboard, "Raf have I told you lately that you're my hero?" Raf high fived with Tim, "You keep that up and you'll have a life-long supply of Pringles."

At 7:30, they all gathered to eat together. The kitchen smelt of beautiful Asian food, Suzie's specialty. Although, she's ethnic Japanese, she has a fondness for Thai cuisine and that's what they're partaking tonight. It was a feast more for the atmosphere and the spirit of friendship than the elaborate menu, servings and presentation although the menu was elaborate and the servings plentiful and the presentation delightful.

After dinner, Raf and Spike stayed to clean up. Win and Billy got the children ready for bed, Suzie and Jules went up to resume the difficult task of identifying the children in the photographs. Paul and Sam resumed their concerned pacing in the living room, ready to offer a shoulder to cry on.

Tim took his routine to heart. After he showered, changed into his sleepwear and brushed his teeth, he was ready for bed. He said "good-night" and hugged everyone. The child was delightful, inquisitive, playful and best of all, loving. Such innocence was a joy to behold. Win read to him the "Adventures of Huckleberry Finn." After a couple of pages, Tim was out for the day and being a deep sleeper, he won't wake up again till the morning.

Billy attended to Hannah. When the little lady was done with her evening routine, she asked Billy to sing her a song. The young Aussie didn't know a lot of children's songs but knew one Australian song by heart so she heartily sang "Waltzing Matilda." It was so hilarious to Hannah's ears because the words were soooo ridiculously funny. "What's was it about?" Hannah asked innocently.

"Well, it's about an Australian hobo wandering in the bush. One day, we'll look it up on youtube. You can learn the song and learn its meaning, ok."

"Can you sing it again?" Billy sang it again and this time Hannah belly laughed so hard she fell off her bed. "Oh God, are you hurt?" Billy quickly picked up from the floor. "I'm ok, sing it again." So for the third time Billy sang "Waltzing Matilda." When she finished the song, Hannah tugged at her shirt, "Why do you care so much for me?" Billy got teary-eyed because even though she's a tough cookie she's also sooky, "Because you're my family and because I love you."

"I love you, too." Hannah hugged Billy for dear life. "Will you stay? Mom's away tonight." Billy understood the meaning, "No, your Mom is NOT away tonight. She's just upstairs doing something very important. She will be back soon and I won't leave your side till she gets back." Hannah scooted over to one side and Billy laid down next to her. The Aussie lass sang another cute Australian children's song, "Bananas in Pajamas." Hannah laughed again. A quick learner, Hannah learned every word after Billy sang it about half a dozen times_. It's really exhausting putting a child to bed._

The task ahead of Suzie and Jules was soul destroying but a necessary evil. Someone had to stop the devil in his tracks. Suzie had a horrific time dealing with the fact she married someone so vile. The process was slow-going because every now and then, Jules had to encourage, console, comfort her friend. They couldn't just keep going when Suzie was falling apart at the seams. Jules sometimes could feel herself go numb too.

Suzie identified a little girl, "our godchild", the only daughter of Kenneth's oldest friend, George. "They've been friends since kindergarten. They were each other's best men." There was a long silence, followed by bucket of tears, "I think of Little Georgina as my own." Suzie looked at Jules, "Do you think he spared anyone close to us?" Jules knew the answer to the heart-rending question but dared not give it.

Pedophiles are opportunistic predators. They take advantage of everyone's children, it doesn't matter whose, even their own. There's no one alive sicker than betrayers of kids, men or women. Deep down Suzie knew the answer. The question was rhetorical but it was also her way of hoping against hope that maybe, perhaps, there was one child within their circle that had been beyond this animal's grasp.

After two hours of looking at pictures and documenting details, Jules asked for a break, "Let's have a break. You have to come out, too. It'll help you cope better if you get fresh air and remove yourself from these," pointing to the scattered images. They headed to the kitchen. "Would you like a glass?" Paul was pouring wine for himself and Sam, to his surprised Suzie said, "Yes, please." Jules didn't wait to be served. She just took a sip from Sam's glass; that was Mr Braddock's cue to get another one. Sam was glad to oblige. Both women appear to be coping better today than yesterday, and this pleased him. _Good enough reason to drink._

With Tim sound asleep, Win called Jules to ask whether she'd like to be relieved, "No, we're ok. I think it's best if Suzie gets through this with one person." Win agreed so she instead settled Spike to sleep in their Apartment_. Sometimes he can be kid-like._

Raf stayed at Apartment 1 to watch the news channel. A couple more hours would pass before Suzie came down with Paul, Sam and Jules. "Thank you guys for the help."

Sam spoke for the group, "Don't mention it."

Billy heard the noises and came out of the bedroom. The two couples went back to their respective places but Paul lingered behind. The young mother gave him a questioning look, "Suzie, Spike and I had a breakthrough with the laptop. There's more….." The young woman gasped. Paul was quick to add, "Don't worry. You don't have to see what's in it. You just need to know we had a breakthrough, let's just say that the FBI should have enough ground to make an arrest."

Paul stopped at that, he didn't want to rise her hopes up about a speedy resolution. With wealth and a strong political clout, it would be a long, long time for the wheel of justice to turn. The FBI would want all i's to be dotted and every t's crossed. It could be very frustrating.

"That's all," he said. "Have a good night."

"You, too."

Paul left the front door with heaviness in his heart. _Is it possible for the family to heal enough to let him in?_ Paul has fallen in love.


	10. Key to the City

**Key to the City**

A week passed since Jules and Suzie completed documenting the names and profiles of the victims; and these from just a _fraction_ of what was found in the Mayor's laptop. Thus far, Suzie was able to identify six young children who were either close family members or daughters of family friends and neighbours.

Spike and Paul were both consumed with the process of identifying and tracking linked IP addresses and email addresses of close contacts and associates. It was tedious and required many man-hours, and sharp unrelenting focus on small hidden details. Yoh-Lin, CSIS International Man of mystery coordinated with the FBI, the Interpol and the other local law enforcement agencies around the world, mainly in the Eastern European bloc. "Man, this feels like a losing battle. Honestly, I feel very dirty. It's like swimming in crap." Spike moaned to Paul one night.

Paul had been amazing. He was single-minded in the task and had harnessed the manpower of the entire Cybercrime Unit. But the problem was their Unit's mandate didn't just cover child-pornography. It included money laundering, spamming, extortion, illegal gambling, trafficking, terrorism. His job description was enough to drive a lesser human to oscillate between homicidal and suicidal.

"I know what you mean." The cyber guru was contemplative. Spike's estimation of Paul had increased 5,000 fold. He was of slight built, like a human toothpick but his spirit was formidable and he was indefatigable. Paul didn't allow anything to get in his way. The staff at Cybercrime Unit has nicknamed him "The Great White Ant" because of his slight stature, and because he's white and because nothing was too tough or too hard for him.

The Geek Duo was at it day in, day out. Night in. Night out. If they had a few hours to spare, they dug into that laptop.

But their stressful situation was further compounded by a mind-blowing political development!

Billy, the Aussie Outback Kid, always woke up early, at 4:30 am she was already watching Canada Today on a news channel. The main news feature shocked Billy, "Bloody hell!"

She roused Raf, "Get up, quick. The news." Raf dragged his tired and aching body out of bed, "Billy, it's bleeding 4:30 in the morning, what the hel…," he caught the newscast, stared at the television open-mouthed, unable to move a muscle. Meantime Billy sent out a group message. Toronto-wide, cell phones beeped. Sam, Jules, Spike, Win, Paul. No one was spared. The message was classic Billy, swear word and all: _**Get Up!**__ FUCKING News Channel __**NOW**__._

They turned on the TV almost simultaneously. The newscaster was reading the news prompter: "Washington D.C. two-term City Mayor Kenneth Carmody has accepted his counterpart's invitation to visit the City of Toronto. The American Mayor and his entourage are expected to arrive in a couple of weeks for a week-long bilateral talks with political, civic, education and business leaders. During the official visit, Mayor Carmody will be given a key to the city." Winnie couldn't believe her ears, _key to the city? You've got to be kidding me._

"The Washington D.C. Mayor will also be given an opportunity to look at the ground-breaking, innovative pre-school Toronto is very proud of. The Mayor will be meeting teachers and the little pupils….. yada, yada, yada." They literally tuned out after the word 'pupil' not caring anymore for the newscaster's breaking news. _Pupils! Over my dead body! _Jules must have thought aloud because Sam nudged her.

They stood in front of the television transfixed by the news, disbelieving what they were hearing. Then their first thoughts were on Suzie and the kids. Spike's cell phone vibrated_, Jules._ "Spike, can you handle this? Break the news to Suzie?" The Techie hated it, hated it. Just the thought delivering the bad news to Suzie was enough to make his knees feel weak but he had to man up. "I'll do it since I'm the closest."

Win heard him. She tapped him on the shoulder and indicated that she was going. _She's going to spare me the agony._ "Thank you," he mouthed to Win with a strained smile. "Win's gone to Suzie's but I think we have to move them out of Toronto ASAP. We can't let the kids hear or see the news."

Jules agreed, "Where?"

"Thunder Bay. Let me make a call. I'll ring you back," then he realised it was still 4:45am, the sun wasn't up yet. "Ah Jules, too early to make a call… but let's gather now at Apartment 7." They all had to be at work at 3pm so whatever needed doing had to be arranged within a very limited time-frame.

Downstairs, Suzie was alarmed when she heard knocking on the door at such an ungodly hour. She gingerly approached the door and looked in the peephole, and was relieved to see Win. "What's wrong Win? Do you need anything?" she asked concerned.

Win gripped Suzie's hands and pulled her towards the couch, "Let's sit down." The young mom felt Win's icy cold hands. A sense of dread crawled up her spine, it was chilling. As Win folded her leg under her and Suzie sat next to her, Win delivered the news as gently as she could; but she knew it wouldn't matter how she delivered it, it would be devastating. "Suzie, your husband, ex-husband, is coming here in two weeks for official visit." The young mom was shell-shocked. "I'm so sorry" was all Win could say.

"Can I get you something?" Win offered but Suzie just hanged her head, looked at her hands which she always did when things got too much. This was just too much to bear. _Just when we're gaining grounds._

Spike came down shortly, he squatted in front of the young mother and gave her a reassuring dimpled smile, "Suz, Win and I are taking you and the kids to a secure holiday cottage. It's a place that holds beautiful memories for us," he reached out to squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "And best of all, no radio and no television. Just wilderness, fresh air, great wild life and cosy home. What do you think?"

Suzie was relieved, "When do we go?" she asked softly, just above a whisper.

"We'll be off in two days but in the meantime, don't let the kids turn on the radio or TV, ok? Sam is coming to bring his X-box and games so the kids have something to keep them occupied. If there is anything else you can think of to make the two days go quickly, just let us know."

"Do you think he knows we're here?"

"Honestly, we don't think so. There's no way he could have known. You've been very careful."

By 6am, everyone has arrived to discuss their plan of action. The espresso machine worked overtime. Ideally, the family shouldn't have to move to Thunder Bay until the day of the Mayor's scheduled arrival which was still two weeks away but they couldn't risk the children hearing or seeing their Dad on television, radio, internet or the newspaper.

It was agreed that Win and Spike would drive the young family to Thunder Bay in two days and would stay with them for a couple of days, their rostered day-off. The team would then do a rolling close protection detail on the family for the next 19 days. They were pleased with themselves for thinking ahead and planning the logistics of moving the family.

Little did they know their shocking day wasn't over. In fact, the main news feature was just the beginning. They arrived at work at 3pm for a 5pm start. Peter greeted each of them, "Briefing room. Commander Holleran's waiting." Spike's brain did some quick calisthenics_, another psych evaluation? Another mind-numbing training day?_ He couldn't be more wrong.

Greg Parker and Ed Lane were already in conference with the Commander. Folders with security notes were neatly stacked at the centre of the table. On the wall was a gigantic map of the City that showed what looked like detailed route of a possible motorcade. The two main men of T1 smiled with pride as they filed into the room. As soon as they were seated, Commander Holleran made the grand announcement, "Team One has been selected to provide close protection to visiting Washington D.C. Mayor Kenneth Carmody. He's a high profile target…." It took all of Jules' self-control not to go ballistic and Raf's inner strength not to choke on the news. Raf looked up,_ the plans of mice and men, there goes the rolling protection detail for Suzie and the kids._

"Yada. Yada. Yada" was all they heard next. They were no longer listening. They tuned out. They were feeling physically ill. Raf's blood drained from him face, _What in heaven's name have I ... we... done to deserve this?_

"That's all for now from me, Greg over to you." The Commander left the room without ceremony. Greg and Ed were bemused at the Team's reaction. "Well, Ed, I've never seen our guys act star-struck before. Have you?" The Fearless Leader flashed _that_ gorgeous smile of his at the Boss. "Nope. Guys, you were speechless! Excited about protecting a high profile politician, huh?" They were all mortified_. _Sam thought_, star-struck? More like thunder struck._

Raf didn't hold back, "Boss, we need to tell you something."

_Oh, oh. This can't be good. _Call it experience, but they both sensed it. The Boss and Ed looked at each other and braced themselves for the shits that's about to hit the fan.


	11. Operation Swift Justice

**Operation Swift Justice**

The temperature in the briefing room approximated a furnace. Spike stood to go, "I'm going to get water, anyone else for a bottle." Five arms went up, they all felt thirsty, their throats constricting with the tension in the air. Upon his return with six bottles of water, the Techie asked, "Boss, I'd like to request for an uninterrupted closed door meeting." The request upped the temperature higher.

Sgt Parker eyed his team with concern, he buzzed Peter at Despatch, "Peter, Team One can't be disturbed. Get another team to cover for us. Ah….Peter…five hours, at least." The reply was short and swift, "Yes, Boss. On it."

Ed Lane was dying to find out what's going on, "Who wants to start the ball rolling?" He uncapped his bottle and took a long swig. _I think I need a stiff drink. _ Raf started. For two grueling hours each Team member disclosed what they knew and how they were helping the family. To their credit, stalwart SRU Officers Greg Parker and Ed Lane didn't question the veracity of the Team's testimony. If they were saying they had substantive proof that the subject was a pedophile, then both men accepted it as FACT. As their testimony got more gruesome and disturbing, Ed Lane couldn't help but think of his daughter, Issy.

Jules was forthcoming. It didn't surprise anyone when she openly declared, "Boss, I'm excusing myself from close protection duties. I don't trust myself not to shoot him on sight. That's the honest truth." She was voicing the sentiment of her Team.

But the disclosure left Sgt Parker with a quandary. "You guys know, of course, that the man had not been tried in a Court of Law and is therefore entitled to the presumption of innocence… notwithstanding what you guys know to be true." Of course, they knew. But it didn't change the fact that given the right opportunity they'd be glad to off him. He looked at his time piece. "We've been here for two hours let's take a 15 minute break. Stretch our legs. Hopefully, one of us would come up with a brilliant idea."

Raf left the building to get some fresh air, Jules followed discreetly like a stalker. He walked towards the open space known to SRU as the exercise yard. He needed to see green grass and blue sky. He needed to be out in the open so he could breathe. An almighty headache threatened to split his head wide open, so he bent down to hold his head in a vice grip. _You're ok. You're gonna be ok. _ He repeated this to himself like a mantra, as if the words could expel his demons.

Jules sensed the young man needed space so she watched from a safe distance. She debated whether to approach and offer comfort or to leave him alone to feel what he needed to feel. The group discussion triggered something,_ turmoil._ It dredged up filth that has lain in the bottom of his soul and it's muddied the surface. She looked at her watch, _time to head back. _When Raf didn't make a move, she realized he'd forgotten the time. She made her stealthy approach, gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you need more time?" she asked softly. The kindness in her voice _pressed a button,_ a sudden torrent of tears flooded his eyes. _I turned the tap on. _ "I can stay here with you if that's what you like."

Raf shook his head, "No. Go ahead. I'll be there shortly." The small firebrand squeezed his shoulder, "Ok, but if you're not there in 10 minutes I'm sending the cavalry." Raf laughed in spite of himself. Jules turned to leave. Raf inserted his hand inside his pocket for his handkerchief, as he pulled something that looked like a pebble came tumbling out. It glinted in the sun. He picked it up. It was a piece of a broken vase. He bumped into it one morning and it shattered on the wooden floor in a thousand pieces. He collected every piece from the floor and put them in a box labeled "Mosaic." He fingered the piece, taking comfort from the smoothness of the surface. The edges were jagged but overtime it would become smooth. It gave him hope. Hope that anchored his faith.

Raf was last to return from break, he was going apologise for his tardiness but the Boss was quick to let him know with his eyes there was no need for apology. When everyone was seated, Ed asked for option. "We can't just refuse to give protection without reason... but any reason we give would be defamatory."

"We don't have to say why. Let's just say it's another Team's turn to do protection detail," Sam offered. "Surely, they can do as good a job as us."

"Unfortunately," Ed countered, "They'd want to know why we're passing it up and we can't come up with something lame."

"And it's passing the bucket to the unsuspecting." They all turned to look at Spike. "There's someone who can help. Boss, Yoh-Lin's waiting in the lobby. Can I invite him in?" The Boss nodded, Spike went out to get him. While they waited, Parker quipped, "That guy is like a magician. He appears and disappears at random."

Jules, the perceptive one corrected him, "No, Boss, he's like the rabbit in the hat that appears and disappears at random." They all laughed.

But three people came in instead of two. "Billy," they chorused. "What are you doing here?" Raf was just as surprised as everyone. "Above your pay grade," she joked. The Boss made an effort to restore order, "Everyone settle down." Billy sat down between Jules and Raf. Greg tilted his head towards the CSIS Senior Intelligence Agent, "Ok, what's up?"

"Are you recording this?" The Master Spy asked. "Negative."

"Good. Billy and I are NOT here," they all got the drift. "I've been working on cracking a child-porn ring which we thought was being run from the US, we were wrong. It's actually somewhere in the Belgrade but we know that this man," he flicked the remote, a photo of Mayor Carmody flashed on the screen, "is one of the main players. We have made the connection, thanks in part to Spike."

They looked at their Techie who was a little uncomfortable with the accolade, "I had help. Paul, RCMP."

Yoh-Lin continued, "We want two things. We want Carmody to face justice and ideally, we want his family to be spared from testifying in court. What I'm about to propose is a deniable operation so full secrecy applies. If you're not comfortable with the idea of a deniable operation, please excuse yourself from the briefing." The Master Spy paused for five seconds, no one left the room. "Well, you've been warned."

"We shall call this **Operation Swift Justice. **Carmody is scheduled to leave Washington D.C. on the 15th. His itinerary would take him first to NYC where he'd be staying for a couple of days. Then he and his entourage fly from there to Toronto. We have a two-day window." He distributed a piece of paper detailing the operation.

"I will give you a brief scenario and then I will ask for volunteers. Participation would be strictly voluntary. First priority would be to make the case airtight. The laptop," he looked at Spike, "presently that would NOT be admissible in Court." They groaned. He expected the reaction.

"What laptop?" Ed inquired. Spike told a short narrative on how it came into his possession.

"Any lawyer worth his pay, and you can believe that this family will hire a battery of them would say that since the laptop has not been in the owner's possession for nine months, its contents could easily have been downloaded without his knowledge."

Sam didn't care much for technology except for what he has picked up from Spike now and again, "Surely, the computer can tell when those stuff were downloaded."

The CSIS man agreed, "You're right, Sam. But even if, for argument sake the Judge allows the laptop as evidence, it's all very complicated for the Jury. The prosecution will ask a Technical Expert to explain how a computer works. But the defense will also have their hired IT expert who would refute the explanation. Trust me, the technical details will go over the Jury's head. In the end, they won't be able to tell WHAT or WHO to believe. It could become ground for reasonable doubt." They could see it happening in their minds' eyes; experts spinning their own version of the truth, entrapping the Jury in a tangled web.

"But relax we can still use the laptop. But first we need to return his laptop. Spike, you need to wipe it clean. It can't have any of your fingerprints or Paul's. We then transfer his fingerprints back on it." _How?_ Yoh-Lin smiled, "I thought you'd want to know. Billy, would you please?" She took two wine glasses out from her backpack. They were wrapped in clear plastic. "CSIS Forensics can lift his fingerprints off those glasses and transfer them on the laptop."

They were impressed with the plan, Ed wanted to know, "How did you manage that?" Yoh-Lin just smiled, later they would meet his beautiful wife, Sam, who masterminded it. "Let's say someone drop dead gorgeous used her charm."

"So it can't have been Billy then," said Sam which earned a slap on the head from Jules. It provided comic relief.

"Moving on. We return it on the 15th when he's in New York. Then we create a situation that would legally allow police officers to enter his family home without his consent. We will give them probable cause, a burglary in progress. When crime is being committed, the law can legally enter the house without consent from the owner. We need them to find the laptop and the photographs during the search for suspects." Brilliant!

"I need two volunteer burglars." Billy's hand went up and so did Sam's. No surprises there. "There can't be any evidence you guys have been to the US. We will need to insert you Stateside via irregular entry point and out again the same way." Sam who has been there and done that offered, "I know a way in."

"I thought you would," said the Spy "check if access is still open. It's been awhile since you've done stealth. Any problems you let me know, I have a way in. Right… moving on. I need someone with an authentic American accent to call the FBI."

"I know one."

"Yes, Billy. Who?"

"My brother."

Greg was incredulous, "Bryce? His Aussie accent is so thick you can slice it with a blunt butter knife." They all laughed again. They were feeling much better.

"Not Bryce. Ben brother number two, Military Attache to the US. He's based in Washington, D.C., been there six years. He'll pass, easy."

"Ok, I need to prep him. Can you tee me up with him?"

"No worries, we can speak to him on a secure line."

Yoh-Lin was coming to the end of his briefing. "We have to time this carefully. Ideally, when Ben's call to the FBI comes through, I'd 'happen to be' at the FBI HQ giving a prima facie case of child-pornography against Carmody. His call would authenticate my case. Then we hope an arrest warrant can be issued within two days of discovery preventing him from leaving the US." It all teed up nicely. "Any questions?" No one said a word.

Greg thanked Yoh-Lin and Billy. That was their cue to leave the briefing room so T1 could wrap up.

The Boss continued, pleased that they have Operation Swift Justice in play. "Ed, go through the motion of liaising with the Mayor's Office about security and all."

"My pleasure."

"I'll file a leave of absence for you, Sam. Shall we say you need a hernia operation?" They laughed again. They were really, really feeling much better.

"Spike, keep the family safe."

"We've covered that, Boss."

"Raf, you keep me informed what everyone's doing. Let's get this sonababitch off the street."


	12. Rediscovering Innocence

**Rediscovering Innocence**

Spike poured himself a glass of wine while he waited for Paula to answer. _This is going to be disconcerting_. Bridget's younger sister was a replica of his old flame. When the girls were younger they used to tell people they were "twins born 12 months apart." The phone rang and was answered in a delighted tone, "Mikey, it's been a while, how are you?"

His stomach literally flipped over, _it's like talking to Bridget,_ "I'm good and you?" Spike rested on a stool and played with his wine glass. He raised it to the light and watched the hue of his drink dance. Paula, vivacious as ever said she's enjoying Vancouver, "I'm quite surprised that I'm liking it here but I miss Paris…. very, very much." They chatted about life in general and work in particular then Spike asked, "How's Mom doing?" He's known the Sennas since he was 10, and like many Italian families, family extends to friends. His Mom was Bridget's and Paula's and their Mom, his.

Paula chuckled, "She's busy feeding me. If you want to talk to her she's not here. She's volunteering at the local op-shop. Bullying everyone, you know her." They laughed at the memories, he was amazed at how quickly Mom bounced back.

"So, ok," said Paula, "What can I do for you?"

"Ouch that hurts," said Spike, "You made it sound like I only call when I need something." The vibrant Italian woman laughed, "You know I'm kidding. You're still sensitive, hah. That young lady of yours should cure you of that, what's her name again?" Spike poured himself another glass, "Winnie. But I'm not calling to discuss my love life. I already have a dozen people in Toronto who put my life under a microscope. But, that reminds me, what's his name again?"

"Which one?" she belly laughed. Spike laughed with her, her _joie de vivre_ was infectious. The Senna women were God's answer to sadness. "Paula," he tried to sound serious, "I was wondering if you still have Bridget's Cottage in Thunder Bay." He's only now finding out, _I hope so or we're dead meat. No, I'm dead meat._

"Oh, we do. You need it?" Spike replied in the affirmative but didn't say why. "Someone looks after it once a week. Wait, let me get her number." There was a short pause then she came back on the line, "Ready?" He wrote the caretaker's number down, "Thanks Paula. It's nice to talk with you."

"Likewise, it's Mom's 75th coming up shortly. I sent you an invite via email. Be sure to come with Winnie. If you don't she'd visit you. Trust you wouldn't like that," she laughed again.

"We'll be there. Take care, give my love to Mom."

"And mine to yours."

Spike drank the rest of his wine and called the caretaker who said she'd leave the key under a flowerpot right outside the door. Next, she called Suzie to let her know of the trip to Thunder Bay tomorrow. "Suz, pack for three weeks. You may only be there for two but just in case. Oh, we leave at 6, is that doable?" The young mother laughed, "Can we do it earlier? They're driving me crazy asking every five minutes if we're going yet?"

They were driving. Flying wasn't an option, too risky in terms of the young family being flagged by Airport Security. It was going to be a 12 hour drive, maybe 15, depending on how many stops they make. It would be cramped in a car with three adults, two kids, two dogs and backpacks, so Spike hired a 12 seater van much to the delight of the children. Tim and Hannah were beyond joyful but joy turned sour when they couldn't agree who gets the long backseat. And sour turned acrimonious, World War III had begun before they could put foot to the pedal. The three adult conferred how best to approach the meltdown, then a light bulb appeared on top of Spike's head. "I've got an idea." He called the kids over, "I'm sorry to say that neither of you can have the back seat."

"Why?," Tim wanted to know.

"'Cause Liley and Moppet need the back seat. If they can't have it, they can't come and we'd all be sad. Do you want all of us to be sad?"

Hannah was quick to answer, "I'll be sad without them. Liley and Moppet can have the backseat. Right, Tim?" The five year old nodded. Problem solved. Spike was pleased with himself, he's a negotiator. Winnie sensed Angel Boy would be a pain in the ass for two days. _That smug look!_

With three drivers alternating there wasn't any need to rush. It would be a road trip of a lifetime for the kids. They stopped regularly to let the dogs and the kids run around; ate their packed lunch at the park. "We should picnic more often," suggested Hannah.

They listened to music, watched movies on the portable DVD player, coloured and drew, played "I Spy." They had an early dinner at a diner; stayed a little longer and enjoyed local hospitality, the owner regaling the kids with stories. "Time to go," he thanked the owner and left a generous tip, "No one gives that kind of old-time customer service anymore."

They've been on the road for 12 hours. It was a long stop-and-start day drive. He had a surprise in store for them, an unscheduled detour to Wild Goose Lake Campground, a beautiful wilderness where he found Liley. He turned into a campsite, paid for two tents by the lakeside; one for him and Win and the other for Suzie and the kids. The canines would stay in the van, he wished.

It was getting cold and dark so Spike told the kids to stay in their tent, "Tomorrow I'll take you around the wilderness and I'll show you where I found Liley." It was a nice touch for the kids. It was all amazing, fun, creepy, scary, and cold, very cold. "Won't we freeze?" asked little Tim. "No, we won't" said Spike. "Be right back." Spike came back with five rolls of…. drum roll…. "Are those giant pillows?" they asked. "Nope. They're sleeping bags." Tim got a small thick padded blue sleeping bag and Hannah got a red one.

The little boy slid in, "Hey, it feels snug in here." The two kids stayed in the tent, delighted with the whole wilderness, sleeping-in-a-bag experience. The adults started a camp fire close by, drank wine, wrapped themselves with blankets and chatted away the hours. The canines played by themselves, while Spike kept a careful watch that they don't stray too far out of sight

"Suzie, have you ever wondered how's your husband's explaining your absence to his family and friends? I mean I know if I were one of your friends, I'd be asking."

Suzie exhaled, "That makes me wonder too. It's been nearly nine months since we left... and no one seems to think that may be something's happened to us." It made the young mother pensive, _have we been that alone in the world that no one cared to make an inquiry? _Spike was surprised he didn't think of that, "You know what, I'll find out tomorrow."

It was midnight by the time they turned in, Spike and Winnie led the dogs to the van but they were having none of it. They gave up after two minutes, went to their tent followed by two canines. He chastised them, "Don't ask me for any favours." Winnie laughed.

The next morning, they woke up to a crisp new day. Ate breakfast by the lake and explored Wild Goose. They wanted to know where he found Liley so he showed them. It was a fun day. As they were packing up, the kids begged him to bring them back again, "tomorrow". He told them that where they were heading next would be just as "beautiful." They waved good-bye to everyone they didn't know, the strangers waved back and it brought smiles to everyone's faces.

They reached Bridget's Cottage right around lunchtime. Spike found the key, "Are you ready?" he asked, "YESSSS!" they cheered. "Mother," he handed the key to Suzie, "please open the door." She opened the door and the kids squealed with delight. The living room was full of balloons, the strings hanging down waving in the air. "Wow." They were greeted by the smell of freshly cooked casserole; and freshly baked cake. A scrawled little note was left on the bench, "Hope you like the little surprise," Aunt Joy (care taker) on Paula's behalf.

Spike called Paula to thank her, "It wasn't necessary," he said.

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to make the gesture." She heard children's voices. "Who are those? I didn't know you and Winnie had kids." Spike left the cottage, strolled away and told Paula part of the story.

"Wow, had I known I'd have arranged for more surprises," she said.

"You're a very special person."

"Hey, I'm not the one in the rescue business... Anytime, Mikey. I'm glad we could help."

He walked back to the Cottage, amazed to see the table laden with goodies. Rice, casserole, wine, cakes. And the kids... well, you'd have thought they won the lottery. As they feasted Spike told them "Baf would arrive around 6, as soon as they get here, Win and I will fly back to Toronto."

"Baf? That Billy and Raf's right?" asked Hannah. The adults nodded. Hannah added, pointing to herself and Tim, "We're Hat." They all chuckled except Tim, "What do you mean we're hot? I'm cold." They laughed even more.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the surrounding. Hannah spent most of the afternoon swinging in the hammock with Suzie, watching the leaves sway in the breeze. The rest went away for a long hike and returned only when their tummies demanded food. They were surprised to see Baf, "So soon? exclaimed Spike, "How fast were you driving?" Raf was sprawled on the floor, "What happened to you?"

"He's winded. I did the driving and he held on for dear life," said Billy.

"Oh God," said Spike.

"Exactly," said Raf.

They were seated around the dining table chatting when Hannah sat on Spike's lap, no one thought anything of it. Not till Hannah noticeably started to rub his thigh. He was instantly alarmed, he locked eyes with Suzie who was clearly distressed. If he move Hannah off him too quickly, she would misinterpret it as rejection, Spike played it cool though his heart was thumping inside his chest. Raf, Billy and Winnie held their collective breath.

Spike gently held Hannah's hand to stop the rubbing, he slowly lifted her off him and turned her around to face him. He stayed focused on her eyes, she dropped her gaze, "Did I do anything wrong? Are you upset with me?" Hannah was only doing what she was conditioned to do to an adult male, it made his blood boil but he tried his best to temper his emotion.

He smiled, "You didn't. Hannah, I want you to know that you are very special child." Spike paused, pedophiles groom their prey by praising them and he didn't want that associated with that gruesome betrayal. "You're very special just for who you are. Not for anything you say or do."_ How does a child comprehend the concept of uniqueness and_ _just being? Adults have a hard time of it, let alone a girl of seven._ To his surprise Hannah nodded and with quivering lips she said, "I've always wondered if I was special just because...", her eyes watering. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, it was what she needed to hear. She needed to be affirmed.

Spike remembered Sister Rebecca, the Principal at his school who always waited outside the school gate hugging as many children as needed it, she used to tell parents, "Kids need to be given good hugs. When they get a lot of good hugs, they'd know what a bad one is so don't be afraid to give it to them." Spike asked Hannah, "Would you like a good hug?" She nodded, they hugged. When they separated, they both said, "Thank you." It didn't stop there as everyone gave Hannah an affirming embrace.

They all went out to wave Spike and Win good-bye. Raf came over to Spike for a handshake but Spike surprised him, "Do you want a good hug?" His partner of two years nodded slightly. They hugged tightly in brotherly love. ** Phileo**. Brotherly love. Raf cried because this was the first time since he was 13 that he willingly, consciously hugged a grown man. He and Hannah, both, rediscovered their innocence that day!


	13. Ready, Set, Go!

Author's Note: If you wish to get to know Sam Miller, please read "The Wolf" if you haven't already. She's HOT.

**Ready, Set, Go!**

Operation Swift Justice was officially set into motion a week before "The Visit." All hands needed to be on deck so Dean, the 18 year old son of Sargent Parker got roped in to accompany the young family at Thunder Bay. He'd be with them for the full week, which hopefully would also be their final week in hiding.

**Monday at the Barn:**

Yoh-Lin came to give one final briefing at the Barn before heading Stateside, with him was the best looking secret agent ever. With the exception of Winnie and Spike, no one has met the stunning Sam Miller. She came looking like a panther, dressed in all black tight-fitting leather suit and black knee high boots. In her right hand was a black helmet. They arrived in a black Ducati 1198R Corse.

Sam Miller walked into SRU HQ... followed by stunned silence in her wake. Every one she passed on the hallway stopped, looked, and followed her with their eyes. Just as quickly, the other boys came out of everywhere, gym, cafeteria, locker room, exercise yard – at SRU HQ news travel fast and these guys have wheels for legs. Winnie greeted the newcomers, "Hi Yoh-Lin, hi Sam, they're in briefing room one." The stunner smiled walked over the dispatch desk to give Winnie a kiss. Their hearts stopped, _oh. _Troy and his boys came over to Winnie's desk to joke, "She broke my heart kissing you like that," said the Sargent. She cackled, "Idiots, she's married to _that_ guy." _Oh._

"Who?" Troy directed his inquiry to his team, "Did you see anyone else?"

"No." Winnie laughed again, _poor Yoh-Lin, _though the Chinese-Canadian was a looker himself, tall and all, he disappeared in the shade when with his wife. "Guys, go away!"

"What's she doing here? Is there a vacancy?"

"You guys ask too many questions. Go back to your thing. That's an order."

"You're bossy today."

"Someone has to crack the whip around here." The boys left with her bowl of sweetheart candies. "Hey," she called out. "Too late."

At the briefing Yoh-Lin introduced his life partner, "No jokes about the Beauty and the Beast," he warned good-naturedly, "We've heard it all before. I've got to go in two hour so let's do a quick run down. Scarlatti?"

The Techie was to the point, "The laptop's at CSIS Forensics Lab. Wiped clean," he reached across the conference table, "Everything you need's in there." Yoh-Lin passed the USB disguised as a miniature toy shark to beautiful Sam who'd take it to the States among her props. She was going as Foreign Correspondent for the Toronto Times.

"Sam. Billy, we go in tonight. Your way in still open?" The SRU war hero acknowledged, "We drive close to the border," Sam produced a photocopied map from his back pocket, "from there we traverse the wilderness into the US. It's going to be darn cold, that's all." Yoh-Lin thought about it, "Billy, have you parachuted before?" The Little Aussie shrugged her shoulder, "No, but that's what tandem jump is for, isn't it?" Raf's heart stopped. It restarted only when Billy squeezed his hand in Morse Code, "It's ok."

The Master Spy turned to Sam, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam smiled, "I like that... but can we organize it this close to the operation?" The beautiful Sam stood up, "Leave it with me." She kissed her husband, "I'm done here," smiled at everyone and indicated to Yoh-Lin in hand signal that she'd text him the details. _She'll surprise them all._

"Ed, how's everything at City Hall?"

Ed made a face, "It's a hell hole! Too many sycophants and hanger-ons." They all chuckled, the Fearless Leader and layers of bureaucracy were not a good fit but he's a pro so he dealt with it with sniper breathing. "So far," he elaborated sounding frustrated, "we're into the fourth alternate motorcade route. It's worse than a Presidential Visit. I feel like doing them all a favour. Shoot the bastard when he gets off the plane." T1 wasn't going to stop him. "I'd be your look-out," offered Jules before anyone else could volunteer.

Greg interjected, "Well, Scarlatti let's hope you and Paul did a good job with that laptop. We don't want the bastard leaving La Guardia Airport." Spike sat up straight, they waited for a self-assured answer but instead the Techie used both arms to make a sign of the cross in front of his face, "Be far from me, you evil doers." He always knew when to be a comic.

"Raf," Yoh-Lin continued, "We can't have the Boss coordinating this Operation, we need you to be the eyes and ears." He passed a box to the young man, "That's a sophisticated device to link you to everyone. It can't leave your person, it's water proofed so you can shower with that in your ear. Everyone... report to Raf three times a day. Morning, noon and night. Failure to report in means you've been compromised."

"Any questions?" No one moved, "I think we're done here." They went their separate ways and acted like there was nothing to it.

**Tuesday:**

Sam, beautiful Sam, Billy and Yoh-Lin flew to the US in a private plane, it did surprise them, as flight crew for an American multinational executives. The real crew was home "sick." In the end, they didn't have to hike the wilderness or jump out of a plane, much to Billy's disappointment. She was up for the challenge. _Oh well, next time._

Ed was called to City Hall for yet another meeting. He popped two headache relief pills before he attended. Just the thought of listening to the yobos yap away about security increased his blood pressure.

Raf kept a careful note of everyone's whereabouts.

Greg ran T1 activities as per usual with Jules as his very capable co-negotiator. This was a good thing because T1 minus Sam attended to two "hot calls." Without Jules, the Team would not have functioned as well. _She's what's referred to in group dynamics as the linchpin._ Greg smiled at the thought.

**Wednesday:**

The Mayor's house has strong, reinforced glass windows, so Yoh-Lin supplied Sam and Billy first rate equipment for the break-in. Circular glass cutter, suction cups, high grade leather gloves, sunglasses, mini torch, maglites. No weaponry of any kind. This was a simple burglary.

At the CSIS safehouse, beautiful Sam gave them the laptop and the photographs to plant at the "scene of the crime". They didn't need to be reminded but she did anyway, "Careful not to leave your fingerprints."

To her husband, she passed on the USB disguised as a miniature toy shark, "Break a leg, honey. The FBI can be a pain but if there's anyone who can convince them, it's you." However, the FBI didn't need convincing, they had a thickening file on the Mayor but they were missing a link in the chain. The laptop was the missing link. It would be handed to them in a silver platter... soon.

In the afternoon, Sam and Billy recced the house in the society suburb, dressed as power maintenance workers. There was no room for mistake. Ideally, they'd want to get inside the house but the best they could do was plan their entry and exit using a blue-print Spike obtained for them by hacking into the City's Planning Department.

Yoh-Lin called Ben Cameron, Australia's Military Attache to the US, on a secure line. He was convinced it was an American he was speaking with, the Aussie had the Yankee accent down-pat. They agreed to meet in neutral ground, a café at the outskirt of the City.

**Thursday: **

Spike googled the Mayor and hacked again into the American Capital's City Hall. He whistled at his monitor. Winnie came to his office bearing food. "Can I tempt you?," she asked. He pulled her, she sat on his lap, "Read this." _So that's how he's been explaining his family's absence to his constituents._ "Wow," she said. He sent a secure email to Beautiful Sam and attach the links. _ She'll know what to do with the information. _

Sam and Billy practiced their entry and exit, studied the security alarm and how to disable it, timed their progress. They stopped when they managed to get it all done in 10 minutes flat. But even that was too long for their liking. They would practice again tomorrow.

**Friday:**

Ben Cameron and Yoh-Lin Tee met for the first time and hit it off right off the bat. They discuss the case and the plan. Ben offered to pay for coffee and headed back to the Australian Consular Office. Yoh-Lin waited five minutes before he too drove away in the other direction.

Beautiful Sam got herself accredited at the Office of the Mayor as part of the Press Corp covering the Toronto visit. Dressed in a colourful full-length peasant dress and a pair of combat boots, Sam arrived at City Hall and caused a stunned silence. Who would have thought that a peasant dress could be fashionable? Her chest was held by a laced-up front, a small ribbon tied at the top. Accreditation was never going to be a problem. A non-issue really.

Sam and Billy practiced their entry and exit, studied the security alarm and how to disable it, timed their progress. They stopped when they got it done in five minutes. _Practice makes perfect._

**Saturday:**

The Mayor and his entourage departed for New York.

Sam and Billy disabled the security alarm, cut the reinforced glass window of the north side of the house, the only window concealed from the street. Using suction cups, they removed the cut glass. Billy entered first, followed by Sam who was in charge of "staging" the crime scene. He turned on the laptop, left the screen on a page showing an incriminating email, placed most of the photographs inside the drawers and scattered a few on the floor to make it look like the burglar was disturbed and had to make a quick get-away. Why the laptop wasn't taken by burglars had to be a believable scenario or it would appear staged. They can't lose the case on a technicality.

Billy went to the safe hidden behind an ancestral portrait. She's not a safe cracker, not part of her skills set but she had a very useful mini torch. She cut a hole in the safe, took as much valuables as she could find. Her face cracked a smile when she found Bearer's Bond valued in the hundreds of thousands. She placed them in a sack. They bolted out the front door and didn't care if they were seen. A witness saw them leave, Ben Cameron. He phoned 911, "Burglary in progress, he gave the address." Emergency services flagged it as the Mayor's house, in two minutes the blue and whites were on the scene.

Ben's next call was to the FBI, Yoh-Lin "happened to be" there for a conference, "I can't say my name, I'm with the Police Department. A laptop and photographs were found at the Mayor's house. The Mayoral staff are here to cover it up, you have to hurry." Ben hang up. FBI scrambled a team of agents. _We've got you, you sonababitch._

Next call was to the City Hall, Ben reported the break-in as a concerned citizen. Chief of Staff George Mendoza, the Mayor's long-time bestest of friend was told immediately, loyal as ever, George hurried to the scene. He found the FBI bagging evidence, under the table he saw a photo that was missed, his daughter's. He stood nailed to the floor, his heart breaking into a million pieces. The betrayal was profound! He left and booked a flight to New York. _ He will pay._

News of the break-in broke and was the headline that evening, the Mayor was still unaware of the hurricane that was about to hit.

**Sunday:**

Minor details of the FBI "discovery" was leaked. Deliberately. On Saturday, despite prima facie evidence against the Mayor, no sitting judge would sign the arrest warrant,_ too premature,_ they said. Now, law enforcement officers were going to use the Fourth Estate, the power of the Press. At a hastily organised press conference, the Mayor was bamboozled with questions, when Beautiful Sam got the chance to ask a question, the room fell silent, "Mr Mayor, what happened to your family?"

"They're in Europe. My daughter's enrolled in a European boarding school so my wife and young son are staying near her."

"No one has seen them. If they were alive, someone should have seen them in the market, park, medical centre. But they've actually not been seen for nine months. Are they dead, Mr Mayor?"

"They're not dead," the Mayor screamed.

"So where are they?"

Enraged, the Mayor shouted at Beautiful Sam, "How the hell do I know?"

"So, they're not in Europe, are they?"

**YES! A cheer went up at SRU HQ.**

_Next chapter would be amazingly fun!_


	14. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

The Mayor's Press Secretary stepped in abruptly ending the impromptu Press Conference. The gathered media people smelt blood, they circled the entourage like sharks attracted to the sight of a decaying food source. The Mayor was media fodder of the day, may be weeks. The Press Secretary offered to answer any questions but the newshounds weren't interested in him.

"Mr Mayor, is it true that child-porn was found in your house?" one young reporter shouted over the din.

"Mr Mayor, the FBI issued a statement saying they are close to making an arrest, were they referring to you?"

"Mr Carmody, is there truth to the persistent rumour that your wife and children are in hiding from you?"

The media throng pressed the Mayor and his entourage on every side. In the end, it was decided it was safer to hole themselves in their hotel rooms until it was time to fly to Toronto. No charges has yet been laid against him, therefore he was a free man and entitled to the presumption of innocence. "It's all ennuendos," hollered the Mayor.

When his Press Secretary entered the room to confer with him, the ungracious City Alderman threw a glass at him missing his head by millimeter. The Secretary mentally thanked his dead grandmother whose genes he inherited, she was also quick at ducking flying missiles when she was alive. Tired and sick of the horrible boss he has served for 6 years, the Press Secretary resigned on the spot, "Actually, I came in to say 'I quit'." The long-serving ally left. He was met by news-hungry media at the lobby so he made a grand announcement for himself, "Effective immediately, I am no longer the Mayor's Press Secretary."

"Why after six years as his media liaison guy have you resigned?"

"Can you elaborate on the circumstances that led to your resignation?"

"Does it have to do with allegations of pedophilia?"

The newshounds were relentless, the former Press Secretary merely said, "No comment." The Mayor was watching this development live on his TV screen, instantly he regretted his outburst. He realised there's no one to spin stories for him anymore. Everyone in the room with him left, one by one, stealthily. Woe to the last man standing! When he turned around again, he was all alone. Abandoned and left to the sharks. **Sin has caught up with him.**

The Mayor's problem has only just begun. The crime bosses in Belgrade weren't happy with the development; he has become a liability. "Make him disappear," the Chairman ordered. A beautiful East European assassin boarded a flight for New York. She traveled without a luggage, she wouldn't be needing a change of clothes, she'll be in and out before the cock crows.

Kenneth Carmody paced the room. He wasn't aware that his own Chief of Staff has murderous intent, that an assassin has been dispatched to off him, and that the FBI has connected every dots. He still thought he could get away with it. Hell, he has gotten away with it for 24 years. He was only 16 when the sexual urge towards the young first reared its ugly head in his soul. He liked "playing"with his baby sister. And baby sister was now a 30 year old chemist, she wanted him dead, too.

Geraldine Carmody was watching the news. Ugly memories resurfaced, she was 14 when the abuse ended, when she started to menstrate. He discarded her like a used tissue. She remembered the confusion. She hated him for messing with her but it was the rejection as she was becoming a teenager that did her head in. She has been in therapy for years but still couldn't disclose to her therapist the person responsible for the damage caused to her. _It's time._ She picked up the phone to speak to her therapist, "Are you watching the news? He's was the one. It's all true what they're all saying."

The mental health professional said she was sorry, "I'm here for you anytime you want to talk." Geraldine was quiet, then exhaled, "I'm done talking, thank you for everything." Miss Carmody put the phone down on its cradle, took a vial out of her safe. _I should have stopped it. _ She smiled. She was resigned. Inside her fragile mind a debate raged, "Don't do it, you'd be jailed for killing him." And another said, "Like she's not in jail now." Whatever, she'd have to do what she didn't do years ago.

The FBI machinery run itself dogged tired searching high and low for a sitting judge to sign an arrest warrant, but the Carmody family has launched a counter-attack against the "incompetence of the FBI". A team of lawyers has been appointed to protect the good Carmody name. "The defamation and the smear campaign has been relentless. Our client will not sit idly by while the FBI drags their reputation in the mud. Our client intends to fight all charges." The head lawyer said on television.

With no arrest warrant and no charges laid in court, the Mayor was still free to travel but in Toronto there was increasing pressure from the public to cancel the invitation. People were demanding on TV and talk-back radio for the "pedophile" not to be given the red carpet. In the end, the security nightmare became too much that a cancellation was deemed best. "Don't say we're canceling his visit," said the City Mayor, "say, we're postponing his visit until this fiasco dies down." Ed smirked, happy he could now extricate himself from City Hall. He leaped with his arms up in the air and bumped his two feet on the way out. He was a very happy man.

A press release was issued. "The official trip has been postponed..." announced the reporter on TV. An almighty cheer went up in briefing room one; other SRUs begun to wonder what was happening and so for the first time they were put in the loop. "I admire your restraint guys," said Donna when she heard the story first-hand, "I'd have shot the bastard myself." They all laughed, "Oh yeah, it crossed our minds," Jules said. Michaelangelo heard, "No, not mine because I'm an angel." He earned a playful knock on the head from Greg Parker.

George Mendoza arrived at the Airport, he queued for a taxi, standing next to him was a sexy blonde. She was traveling without a luggage. On the expressway, Geraldine drove as if by remote control, in her purse was a vial of poison she concocted herself in her laboratory. She would bloody her hands but it would be justified. She felt justified, _I've suffered enough._

The FBI was still scrambling for an arrest warrant, "Let's just kill the bastard," offered a young recruit, "Death would be too quick and easy," said a veteran Bureau man. "Do you know what they do to assholes like him in jail? He'd wished himself dead everyday." Yes, a painful existence, hell on earth would be appropriate. Death would be way too easy.

"We need a break guys. We need something." The Washington, DC Bureau Chief said, "We've got to arrest him for something before someone gets to him... I have a feeling his days are numbered."

Kenneth Carmody felt it, too.

"Boss, Mr Carmody on the line for you," the recruit gave the cell phone to his Boss. "Special Agent Hutton, what can I do for you, Mr Mayor?" The soon to be ex-mayor asked to be placed in protective custody. "Ok, we'll be right there." The agent called the New York Bureau, a couple of agents were sent to the Mayor's hotel.

Waiting for the elevator to take them to the 12th floor were two men in suits, a beautiful European blonde, George Mendoza and a depressed-looking young Carmody woman. They didn't know each other from Adam, they piled in, someone pressed `12`. No one pressed any other button, _strange_, they thought. They looked around at each other, acknowledged each other with a smile except for the assassin who didn't care for niceties.

They stepped out of the elevator on the 12th floor, the men allowing the two ladies to go out first. They turned to the left of the corridor, they all started to wonder, _What the heck is going on? _George Mendoza slowed so he was at the back of the group but he sensed they were all going to the same room. They all stopped in front of room 1258, the FBI drew their weapons and aimed it but at _who_? The others did the same except Geraldine. The more senior FBI guy put his palm out for restraint, he reholstered his gun, "Ok, we shouldn't waste ourselves for the asshole in there." Everyone followed his example.

The FBI knocked on the door, no one answered. "Mr Carmody, this is Special Agent Winney, please open the door." No answer. "Everyone backed off." He kicked the door. Mr Mayor was on the bed, a thin wire looped around his neck, and like all victims of strangulation his eyes were open, his tongue hanged out like the dog he was in life.

The younger FBI man exhaled, "Now we have to do a murder investigation." Special Agent Winney said, "Are you kidding me? That's New York's Finest mess to deal with. And trust me, they're not interested either. People like that don't deserve justice."

They all piled out of the room. FBI reported the murder to NYPD, they sent two junior, wet behind the ears, police officers. Oh well, whoever did him in deserved a medal anyway.


	15. The Avenger

**The Avenger**

John Carmody waited anxiously for a message, it came shortly after 5pm. It was brief, "It's done." He didn't exactly know how he'd feel_, would he feel better? _ Until he received the encrypted message he didn't know. Now, it struck him how hollow the death of his brother felt. _No one and nothing could restore my daughters' innocence._

This father's grief was unimaginable. He remained despondent, and his wife and kids beyond broken.

Kenneth Carmody was the first born of four siblings, three sons and a daughter. High achiever, good looking, politically inclined. On his shoulders hinged the political ascendancy of the Family, the Firm as they jokingly referred to it. Then, there was William, the rebel. He disowned the Firm before it could disown him. In a sense, he was the lucky one because he escaped the stain of corruption that political influence and privilege brought.

John Carmody was third in line. Not much was expected of him, all he needed to do was not bring disrepute to the family name, whatever that meant. But the patriarch of the Family need not have worried for John was a peacemaker. He wasn't ambitious and he followed the party line. Third in line wasn't bad, he got privileges and not much responsibility.

The youngest male offspring escaped the controlling Carmody patriarch by joining the military. At 19, he found himself at Annapolis, the bastion of education for military officers. He graduated with honours without even trying because what he lacked in ambition, he more than made up for in brains. He commanded well but left his Commission as an Officer a year ago to work on his brother's campaign for Congress at the behest of their Father.

One of his serving men was Juan Salvador y Ruiz. The young Hispanic-American was average at first glance. There wasn't anything outstanding about him until your back was against the wall and the only thing that separated you from the claws of death was the agility of an Eagle. They both served in Afghanistan and the bond between them was super glue. Later John was instrumental in urging Ruiz to enjoy the elite ranks of soldiers. He eventually made it to Delta Force selection where he earned the nickname Aguila, Spanish for Eagle.

Until five days ago, John lived in ignorance of his brother's predilection for young girls. That was until he was dispatched by the Family Matriach to complain to the FBI about how they were treating _their _Kenneth. John went to see Special Agent Hutton with the expectation that it was going to be a pro forma meeting, "to smooth things out".

He didn't expect to be "identifying" kids who were known to him personally. Hutton showed him a photo, "This might shock you, are you sure you can do this?" John was sure there was a mistake so he gave an affirmative answer, Hutton handed him a photo, Hannah's, "Do you recognise the child?"

John turned a shade ghostly, "That's my niece, Hannah." There were more photos and more and more and more. The last two remaining photos were upside down on the table in front of the FBI agent whose eyes were full of compassion, "Mr Carmody, you don't have to look at these."

John Carmody thought the world tipped on its nose, "What are you saying?" he asked wanting to be sure. Special Agent Hutton himself a father of a young girl was ambivalent but he has no choice now, "It's your daughters." The other man sat unmoving. He didn't mind being overshadowed by Kenneth but his children weren't Kenneth's to do as he pleased. "No, I don't want to see them."

"I'm so sorry," he heard the FBI man apologised.

"I'm done here," he said.

The first person John called was Ruiz. He left Delta Force due to injury to his leg, he had the misfortune of stepping on a landmine but he was lucky his skills were in demand. Two hundred thousand US dollars was the fee and a bonus of "$100,000 for a painful death."

"How would you know it's painful?"

"The Coroner's Report," was the reply.

Ruiz said consider it done. He didn't tell Ruiz why he wanted his brother killed, but Ruiz didn't need to be told it was all over the news. If he didn't need the money, he'd personally kill Kenneth Carmody for free.

A calling card was found on the side table next to the deceased, a picture of an Eagle. His daughters had been avenged but it still felt hollow. He paid Ruiz and waited for the Coroner's report, it would be months before it arrives, hopefully then he would find satisfaction.

The Eagle calling card made the news but no one knew what to make of it.

In the transit lounge of Dubai Airport, mercenaries and serving soldiers bumped into each other constantly. A band of brothers were chatting, among them was Ruiz. When his plane was called for boarding, he bade his kind adieu, one of them said, "thanks, mate. Well done." They both knew what he meant, "Nothing to it brother."

The Wolf went one way, and the Eagle another. Soon, they would cross paths again.

Meanwhile, Ruiz received $200,000 from an undisclosed Swiss account. There was a notation on his bank statement, "Gracias Amigo".

_Author's Note: The Eagle will return in another story. Please wait for it. It would be out of this world fun._


	16. Gathering of the Faithful

_Author's Note: I don't own a bottle of Penfolds Grange, never even had a taste of it._

_This chapter is full of love and laughter, may it make your day._

**Gathering of the Faithful**

Mission accomplished!

Sam and Billy returned to Canada from the US of A on-board a private plane, believe it or not, as the "executives". All the way home they wondered how beautiful Sam managed to pull this stunt off. Nevertheless, it didn't stop them enjoying all the hospitality the crew had to offer; if they were going to be arrested at the airport for impersonating some executives they might as well make sure it was worth going to jail for. When a flight crew appeared to open a bottle of Australian Penfolds Grange circa 1982, Billy went, "Woo, you don't wanna do that!"

Sam was perplexed, "Why not?"

"It's like $500 a bottle man."

The flight crew smiled, "It's a gift from the Australian Embassy," she handed a card to Billy, it said "Enjoy, Ben."

"It's from Ben," remarked Billy, "So it appears I picked the wrong profession, please tell me he doesn't get to fly like this all the time."

The flight crew, who look a lot like Princess Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge, flashed a stunning smile and replied, "I'm sorry to say, yes, he does… actually." Billy jaw dropped.

But there's more to the story, she was sure… "You're his girlfriend?" Princess Catherine nodded, "Fuck me!"

Sam acted horrified and covered her mouth, "Sorry, she's like that when she's in shock," he looked down at Billy, "If you don't stop swearing like a warrior about to lose his manhood, I'll wash your mouth with soap."

"Don't worry," said Princess Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge, "I can outswear Billy anytime." _She's one interesting dude-tte._ "Where did you meet my brother?" Sam slapped his head with his palm, "You're interrogating her now?"

Princess Catherine extended her hand to them, "Rebecca, ASIO."

"ASIO?"

"Australian Security Intelligence Organisation," answered Billy.

"Great, another spook!"

Rebecca laughed, "Enjoy your Grange," then she left them alone.

"Can we finish a whole bottle between the two of us?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Sure no problem but they might have to stretcher us out of the plane," came Billy's answer.

They looked at each other, laughed their heads silly, and drank as much Penfolds Grange as humanely possible to their liver. Rebecca vanished somewhere in the plane, in fact, they didn't see her again. Closer to Toronto International Airport, Sam just had to be funny, "Do you think she parachuted out of the plane?" Billy laughed, "I didn't know Braddock that you have a sense of humour."

Parker, the younger, drove his young party to Thunder Bay Domestic Airport, "We're flying this time," he said. He noticed that Suzie was beautiful in an exotic way. She has a pair of almond eyes, a rounded face framed by bangs that nearly covered her eyebrows, jet black hair that go down to her waist. _Everything about her was delicate looking._ _I don't blame Paul for falling head over heels in love. _

And, the kids? Well they were the perfect Eurasian specimen, absolutely stunning. Now that they're free, they were unburdened and their countenance had brightened. Dean observed that indeed, _the kids got the best of both worlds. _

They decided it's time to celebrate. Everyone would gather at Apartment 1, including Paul. Yoh-Lin and Sam couldn't make it so they remain incognito to Suzie. Spike found a postcard in his mailbox, from Belgrade. "On our honeymoon," it said. He flipped it over, it was a photo of Belgrade's Old Town. Spike smiled in understanding. _They found the connection_. _Go get them, Chief. _He went up to his office and filed the postcard. He grabbed a handful of old ones and re-read the notes on all of them, it all said, "On our honeymoon". Spike smiled.

He went to Apartment 8 to shower and change before joining the party downstairs. He entered just as Win was coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Nice," he said. His girlfriend smiled.

"I'm just going to the shower myself." Win raised an eyebrow, "What are you telling me for? I'm not holding the shower for ransom." He scratched his head, "But you are holding me… ransom." Win cackled. She has this very infectious sounding laughter that's loud and bubbly, "Go on, shower."

"If you insist," said Spike.

They headed down hand in hand with a bottle of red wine, a basket of fresh Italian bread and antipasto. It would be a mixed celebration of Asian, Italian, Canadian and Aussie, a fusion of culture and tradition and food and drinks and music. The only thing in common they would bring to the party was joyful laughter.

At the party Billy handed over her loot to Suzie. There were jewelries, rare coin collection, a bundle of cash of different denominations and Bearer's Bonds. Curiosity got the better of Tiny Tim, "What are those, Mommy?" She replied, "They're Bearer's Bonds." The child pursed his lips and said, "Ah," as if he understood.

Billy offered to explain, "Bearer's Bond means whoever bears the bond, bonds with the money." Everyone laughed. Raf couldn't help it, he grabbed Billy and hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much. A week was too long." Aww….

Ed Lane and Greg Parker arrived not long after the celebration had started. Jules made the introduction; Suzie thanked them both for everything they've done for her and the kids. "Just doing our job, Ma-am" said Greg. Ed Lane came forward to hug Suzie, offered his apology ahead of time, "I can't stay long, Daddy duty tonight."

Suzie allowed the children to stay up passed their bedtime; they couldn't possibly go to sleep anyway with all the noise. The only one quiet as a country mouse was Paul, Tim noticed him. "Why are you so quiet?" Paul nearly died_ what should I say to this young fella_, "Oh, I don't know a lot of people here except Spike and Win. Well, I know them but not very well."

Tim astutely said, "But how will you get to know them if you don't talk to them?" He stared at the precocious boy, _you got me there! _The Information Guru chuckled, "You're right! I should mingle and talk to people, starting with you."

The child said, "What would you like to know?" Paul decided that his game wasn't up to scratch, he's way in over his head. _This boy is far too clever._ The Geek started, "What's your favourite treat?"

"Pringles."

"Favorite TV show?"

"Ben 10."

"Favorite movie?"

"Happy Feet."

"Favorite drink?"

"Juice."

"Favorite book?"

"Where the Wild Things are. My turn," Tim said. Unfortunately for Paul the noise has quietened down a lot by this time. Ed Lane had left, followed shortly by Sgt Parker. Raf and Billy had sequestered themselves in a two-seater couch, whispering sweet-nothings; Spike, Win and Suzie were huddled in the kitchen. Jules and Hannah were talking about some art stuff, Sam silently observing.

In a child's voice that was carried by the wind, Tim asked Paul, "Are you in love with my Mom?"

Every head turned to their direction. Paul was visibly flabbergasted_, oh my God_. Poor thing wanted to disappear. Then, all heads turned to Suzie.

And Spike? Spike didn't help Paul's cause at all because he blurted out, "I knew it!" Win smacked his behind and her eyes said _shut it._

The evening ended slightly awkward for Paul and Suzie. But hey, there's always tomorrow.


	17. Romantic Interludes

**Romantic Interludes**

It's been said that absence make the heart grow fonder. This couldn't be more true than for Sam and Jules; Raf and Billy.

After a week's separation, Sam and Jules went away on a little trip together. They watched the bright twinkling night stars on the back of an open topped jeep, listened to music and just generally enjoyed the peace. Snugged inside their sleeping bags with body warmth and padded clothes to keep them one away from hypothermia. They erected their pop-up tent on the back of the jeep after they counted enough stars. The tent would trap the warm air, they hoped. "Do you think we're being foolish doing this?" asked Jules. "We will know in the morning," said Sam cheekily. "Or not!" they both said.

The next morning, they woke to a bright morning sun, the glare penetrating through the tent's canopy. "Good morning, lover," Jules said. "Good morning, my Juliet," replied Sam.

"Corny," they both said.

Raf and Billy started their mosaic project together. They had enough broken ceramic and tile pieces to create a small mosaic-patterned round patio table. First they googled the topic `how to make mosaics', studied them carefully, bought all the tools they'd need and decided on the pattern they wanted to create. The last one was a little bit tricky. Agreeing on the design wasn't easy for two determined, bull-headed people. Billy wanted a star pattern but Raf wanted a heart.

"Not a heart," said Billy, "It's lame."

"And the star isn't?" challenged Raf.

They solved the stand-off with a game of poker. Billy won. Raf revolted, "You cheated."

Billy stood on a stool to be eye level with Raf, remonstrated with her arms and said, "It's a game of poker, for crying out loud." Raf thought she was so cute, "Just kidding. Star, ok, star." They spent the week-end on the project but at the end of each day they had more glue on themselves than on the back of the tiles.

While they were busy creating their first mosaic, Raf asked Billy about the "beautiful woman" who taught her the life lesson on "making mosaic out of broken pieces". Billy paused, "My grandmother. I met her for the first time when I was 12. You probably couldn't tell but I'm 8/part aborigine."

"You are?"

Billy told her story, slowly... "My grandma was of the Wujal Wujal tribe of the Cape York Peninsula in Queensland. She was raped by a white man when she was 15. She just turned 16 when she had my Mom. She was going to keep her, you know. But the Mission took Mom. It was a forced assimilation program. My Mom was one of the stolen generation."

Raf didn't know what to say. Billy continued, "My Mom lived with a foster family from the time she was around three months. They kept her because she was not as black as the other kids. Her adoptive parents loved her , so it turned out ok for her. She only left them when she married my Dad. She was 18. It was my Dad who encouraged her to look for my Grandma."

Billy teared up, smiled, "You can't tell I have aboriginal blood because aborigines have recessive genes. It's not uncommon to find blond-haired aboriginal kids in the outback. Even blue-eyed." They hugged and dedicated their first mosaic to Billy's aboriginal grandmother, one who lost her innocence at a tender age, lost a beloved child, lost a generation of love but gained an earthful of wisdom in its place.

Win and Spike had a kitchen moment. Finally, they were using just one kitchen, Spike was pleased his method of `use, wash and store' became de rigueur. He couldn't stand to see a pile of pots and pans sit on the sink unwashed till cooking was over. It was a lazy afternoon, the lady of the house challenged Spike to an onion cutting event, "Bet I'm tougher than you. I won't cry cutting onions." Spike studied her and decided she's bluffing. "Ok, I'm up for the challenge. What do I get?"

"What do you mean `what do I get'?"

"It's a contest. The winner has to get a prize."

Win thought about it for a minute, "The loser will take off his clothes." Seriously! _I'm liking this already_. Spike rubbed his hands gleefully. Bring it on!

Win gave him an onion, she has one. "Ready, set, go." But before she started cutting hers, she popped a piece of bread in her mouth, when Spike attempted to get a share of the bread, she said, "Ah, ah, this is mine. Sorry there's none left." Ok, Spike shrugged his shoulders.

Before long, Spike was in tears but Winnie was still happily chopping onions, her tear ducts unaffected. When she was done, she put her knife down triumphantly, "Time to take off your clothes." Spike was certain she cheated but he couldn't figure out how. Anyway, his girlfriend was ordering him to strip and who was he to complain. When he stood on the middle of the kitchen naked as a baby, it was Winnie's turn to be embarrassed and looked away laughing. "Excuse me," he said, "You asked for this."

Win gave him an apron, "Fine," he said.

Spike went back to chopping the rest of his onion, and absent-mindedly popped the remaining piece of bread in his mouth. He chopped. No tears! Win looked at him, they locked eyes, and she bit her lower lip. She could see the cogs of his brain start to spin. _The game is up! _Win hastily retreated to the bedroom and locked the door. Spike walked over, she heard him say, "You know this is pointless, right. You know I can open the door with a paper clip." She gingerly opened the door.

"Now, you can take your clothes off."

She protested, "The contest was over."

Spike wasn't letting her get away with it. "Miss Sunshine, you cheated. You're not getting away with this."

In the end, Win complied. "I've seen it all before. No need to be embarrassed," he encouraged.

"Yeah, but this is different," she said.

"Ow, you didn't think of that when you made me take my clothes off," he said.

Well, since there was no way out of it she did so but she really was shy about it. Spike went to get a fresh apron from the cupboard. He came over to her, garlanded the apron around her neck and tied the string around her waist, "You're beautiful," he said.

Paul didn't know what to do now that Operation Swift Justice was concluded. He really liked Suzie but he wasn't sure if she was ready, it's only been nine months since she left the monster. He determined however that they could at least be friends. He made it clear to her that he wasn't in any hurry to have a romantic relationship. Suzie accepted the offer of friendship.

Hannah and Tim continued to grow in hope and faith, love and laughter.

Mrs Rousseau came one day to offer friendship to Suzie. They were connected by a common experience. The older woman offered a word of wisdom, "Hannah had no control over how she was injured. But she has control over how she heals and how long it takes her. Make sure she knows that, in a way she can understand."

It was so profound.

Suzie held Mrs Rousseau's hand and brought it to her cheek, grateful for the advice. "Thank you," she said. "I hope you don't mind if in this case I don't say `You're welcome'." The kids found themselves a grandmother.


	18. Treasures

**Treasures**

A big sign was strung between two giant trees, courtesy of Billy and Raf, it said, "Happy Birthday." Hannah was celebrating her 8th. It was going to be a grand outdoor event with everyone invited. Mrs Rousseau or Grandma organised and managed to keep it a secret from Suzie and the children. No one else could have been trusted with the details.

Suzie was told to bring the kids to the park for a day of fun and games. They arrived to a scene right out of a Hollywood film. There were banners, balloons, a magician, an inflatable jumping castle, and lots of food and drinks.

Ed came with his family. Sophie bearing a home-made cake. It was three layers of sponge cake with nice lovely icing. On top was a figure of a child artist, holding a brush on one hand and a palette on the other. Izzy was now a toddling 18-month old and Clark, a strapping 17. He gave his Dad a run for his money on the good looks department.

"Can I have some now?" Tim eyed the cake greedily. Sophie glanced down at the little one, "Not yet, but soon. I'm Sophie, what's your name?"

"Tim, and that's my sister Hannah," pointing her out. "Who invited you?" Sophie laughed at the child's directness and explained her husband worked with the SRU, "with Greg Parker, Spike, Winnie, Raf, Billy, Sam and Jules". Satisfied, Tim left and went to bounce away in the inflatable castle.

Sgt Parker arrived with Dean, who of course, gravitated instantly to Clark. The two left the littlies and the adults to themselves and climbed the tallest tree. They would come down only when food was served.

"Dean with you?" asked Ed in between munching some crisps, Greg replied, "No, with Clark! No doubt conspiring against the two of us."

Wordy was not forgotten but he was on duty today, so Shell and the kids came by themselves. Suzie and Shell were introduced, instantly liking each other; while the kids got to know each other just bouncing away.

"Where do you want this?" Shell asked. Mrs Rousseau heard, "Over here," so the roast leg took centre stage on the table.

Sam and Jules arrived soon after with two cases of beer, Sam being a beer man. And bags of munchies. Food, Jules insisted, was necessary. But they had a crossed wire. When Sam heard food, he thought peanuts, crisps and dips. Oh well, the others won't be so daft. "There'll be real food there, I promise," said Sam with a smile.

Spike and Win were already there, they were the earliest as they were in charge of setting up. They hired tables and chairs as befitting a proper celebration. "None of this standing up with paper plate on hand," quipped Spike, it offended the Italian in him.

Hours and much food and drinks later, it was time for the cake. They lit eight candles, sang the "Happy Birthday" song three times but the final version was classic Billy.

_Happy birthday to you_

_you live in the zoo_

_with the mokeys and the kangaroos_

_and you smell like them too_

Then they all moved over to a table laden with gifts all wrapped in pink. She opened her presents one by one. There were thanks and kisses and hugs and tears when Hannah opened Billy's gift. It was a portrait of her, Hannah held it at arm's length and admired the life-likeness of the sketch, done in pencil. It reflected her innocence and charm. "It's beautiful," she whispered. She went to Billy who said, "It's because you are." Billy gave her a good hug, she's been getting a lot of those lately.

In all the merriment and gift unwrapping, Tim couldn't help but feel a little ignored. He felt sad because it's really hard to understand why Hannah was getting all these gifts and he and the other kids had nothing. But Paul anticipated this, when Hannah finished unwrapping her gifts, he opened a big box of toys for all the kids.

Spike must have thought he was included in the count for he took one for himself, an action figure, "Obi Wan Kanobi, I always wanted one of these."

"Put it back," said Sgt Parker, "That's an order."

The Techie returned it, "Only because you have the power to fire me," he said with mocked petulance.

The day ended only when the hire people came to get their "tables and chairs."

They all took away treasures that day, mostly in the form of beautiful photographs. Hannah brought home armful of gifts and **a portrait of how she'd like to remember her childhood.**

**_The end_**

_Thank you for reading, and please don't get tired of me._

_PS: Readers who follow my stories are familiar with my style. If you read this as a first time follower, you need to know that to enjoy my stories you must read every chapter. They're there for continuity sake so to skip would mean losing traction of the plot. If you did skip a chapter, please go back to it so that your joy maybe full. Thank you for keeping me company._


End file.
